Love is Never Easy
by anime-craziegurl16
Summary: Kagome was the only friend Inuyasha had as a child, but one day she had to leave. Before she left they made a promise, when she came back they would be together. But anything that can go wrong. Chp. 10 changed slightly
1. A Childhood Promise

Hello and welcome to my second story Love is Never Easy. I hope you enjoy this AU. I do not own Inuyasha it is owned by some Japanese dude.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Love Is Never Easy: A childhood promise.

  
  


The wind brushed against here face causing her glossy raven locks to move about as she stood there in a yellow summer dress with suitcase in hand. It was noon on a summer day and 6 year old Kagome looked up to the boy in front of here. Inuyasha. He was two years older then her, but they had been friends since she was little, and she had always admired him. 

  


"How long are you going away for?" he said. He wasn't to happy about her leaving, he was hoping they would grow up together. "My mom said it will be a long time, ten years I think." "Do you have to go?" "I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." 

  


That's right, Kagome was young, but her miko powers were surprisingly strong and she had trouble controlling them. So Kagome was being sent to a school to train and learn to handle her powers and advance them as well. Kagome looked down, sad about losingly her one friend. The only one who wouldn't call her a freak, but would play with her instead. 

  


Inuyasha lifted up Kagome's chin and looked into her eyes, "Don't worry Kag, in ten years, we will be together again." Kagome's face lit-up, "really? You promise?" "Ya, but you have to promise me something. A Childhood promise here and now, for the both of us." Kagome nodded, "What?" "That I will be your first boyfriend, and you my first girlfriend, and that we will save our first kiss for each other?" Inuyasha was a hanyou, so the matured faster and Kagome had matured with him so understood what all this meant. "I promise."

  


"Kagome! Its time to go!" called her mom from the car. "Coming mom!" Kagome took one last look into the amber eyes of her future boyfriend. She put out her hand, "In ten years? To this exact time and day, I promise." "Me too? But where will we meet?" "How about..at school? We should both be in high school by then." Inuyasha shook Kagome's hand, "ten years, at high school. It's a promise!" Kagome smiled. 

  


"Kagome!" called her mom again. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to the car, "And don't forget!"

  


********************************************************************************************

  


I am quite well aware that the first chapter is corny, but the second is much better. Don't forget to review. And remember, if you don't like it don't flame me just don't read.


	2. A broken promise? or A broken heart?

Hell and welcome to Chapter 2 of Love is never Easy I already had the first two chapters written so here's number two! I don't own Inuyasha

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Love is Never Easy: Chapter 2

  


A broken promise? Or a broken heart?

  


"ten years, at high school. It's a promise!" Kagome smiled. 

  


"Kagome!" called her mom again. "Goodbye Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she ran over to the car, "And don't forget!"

  


*ten years later*

  


He growled as the sun seeped through the blinds. His eyelids opened to reveal amber eyes with hints of sadness and longing. The silver-haired boy sat up in his bed and looked around. The walls of his room were pitch black with one room covered in papers with references to mikos. Inuyasha, now 18, had spent the past ten years as to where Kagome might have gone. He often went and visited her family but it turns out that during training Kagome isn't allowed to have contact with anyone outside of the training school.

  


He wanted to find her because it was his fault she had to leave in the first place. In school she sent a kid into a coma for making fun of him. That's how they had first met. But it got worse after that. Since she didn't know how to control her powers the more upset she got the stronger her powers got, she had almost killed one kid and all because she was standing up for him.

  


Inuyasha caught sight of the calendar and his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face, a smile that hadn't been there for ten years. Within seconds he was dressed and heading down stairs. He stopped in the kitchen grabbed a piece of toast and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, "Morning mom! Isn't today a lovely day!" Inuyasha's mom was taken aback, she had never heard, nor seen her baby boy so cheery in so long, "Why, Inuyasha, what brings about the change of mood?" "Cause today's the day mom." Inuyasha mom smiled sweetly no understanding, after Kagome had left Inuyasha fell into a depression that never seemed to leave, "Inuyasha, I'm glad your excited, but don't get your hopes up, it has been ten years after all." She didn't want to crush his bubble, but she would hate to see it be crushed. "Mom, Kagome would never break a promise, I'm sure of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I wanna get to school." "Okay, dear, just be careful." She smiled as Inuyasha ran out the door saying his goodbyes. 

  


~*~

  


Inuyasha didn't bother with any mode of transportation, he ran (more like jumped) to school he was so excited. He got to school and kids were standing around whispering like crazy when he arrived. He walked up to Sango and looked around, "Hey Sango, where's Miroku and what's everyone talking about?" "Well your standing on Miroku for one." Inuyasha looked down to see that in fact he was standing on Miroku. He reached down and pulled him up, "Someday your lechery is going to get you in serious trouble." Miroku smiled and rubbed his cheek, "Maybe, but it will all be worth it." "Anyways," sighed Sango, "People are talking because you only spent the past ten years making there lives miserable. And they all can't wait for this Kagome of yours to show up cause maybe you'll leave them alone and the rest of their lives can be peaceful!" "Its true my friend," Miroku patted him on the back, "Your not popular around here, your infamous....which isn't a good thing."

  


Inuyasha was just about to pound Miroku when the bell rang. He waited and watched as students filled into the school and to their classes, but no sign of her. Inuyasha sighed and went in making his way as slowly to class as possible while looking down every hallway for any sign of her, but still nothing. Inuyasha sighed again as the bell rang once more and trudged into his class room, maybe he would see her in his next class 'Doubtful, I'm two years older then her, while I'm a senior she should be like a sophomore or something, which means totally different schedule.'

  


Unknown to Inuyasha, A raven haired-girl was currently wandering the halls trying to find her class. "Damn, I hate being new. Not that I would no anything about that I've been at the same place for ten years..." "Do you need help?" Shr turned around and was surprised to find a person looking similar to herself...in fact, that girl could have been her if she didn't seem so cold and distant. "Umm..ya..I'm new here, do you think you could tell me where my first class is?" The girl took her schedule with a smile, "certainly." She looked at the schedule, the raven-haired girl saw a look of shock, then anger, then happy on the girls face, "Kagome Higurashi (not spelled right) is it? Well, a pleasure to meet you, my names Kikyo. And we seem to have the same class...though you seem no older then sixteen, how can you be an senior?" "I am 16, but at my last...uh...school, I was heavily tra -teached." 

  


Kikyo nodded and started to lead the way chatting freely with Kagome. Once the reached the correct classroom kikyo stopped and turned towards Kagome, "Well this is it...but there's something I have to tell you first." "Umm..okay." 'This will really ruin them', thought Kikyo. "There's this boy in there Inuyasha, he's really cute,, silver-hair, amber eyes, and cute little ears on top of his head, he's a hanyou and all." Kagome's eyes lit up as she spoke, Kikyo almost felt bad but she was so close to having Inuyasha (NOT!!!) nothing could get in her way, "Well, he's my boyfriend, so do your best to stay away from him." 

  


Tears almost came to Kagome's eyes. Ten years, ten years she had waited for him and he broke the promise. Kikyo smiled softly and told Kagome to cheer up then walked into the room smiling. 

  


**

  


Inuyasha looked up as the door open only to see Kikyo walk through. 'Oh great its her.' Kikyo smiled and blew a kiss towards Inuyasha and waved, but that's not what kept his eyes on the front of the room. No, it was the girl that followed Kikyo, it had to be her.

  


Kikyo went up and whispered in the teachers ear then took her seat which was two from the right of Inuyasha. "Class", spoke the teacher, "We have a new student today, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to...Kagome Higarashi (I will never get that last name right) Kagome go ahead and take a seat" The teacher surveyed the class room only to find the student next to Inuyasha gone. Okay, not really gone, but knocked on conscious after Inuyasha hit him to make room, "in between Kikyo and Inuyasha there." The teacher pointed.

  


Kagome looked up and locked eyes with Inuyasha. Inuyasha was smiling, but that smile turned to a frown when he saw nothing but anger and sadness in her eyes. Wondering what could have gone wrong he watched her as she walked up the aisle and sat next to him. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Kikyo leaned over and whispered to something to Kagome, he concentrated so he could hear. "Remember Kagome, Inuyasha's my boyfriend.", is what she said, thinking Inuyasha couldn't hear.

  


'That' slut! Kagome hasn't been here five minutes and she's already ruining it, no wonder why she so angry. Kagome probably thinks I broke her promise...she probably thinks I forgot about her....'

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Told you the second chapter would be better. The first one was for info.


	3. She still cares

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 3

  


She Still Cares 

  


'That' slut! Kagome hasn't been here five minutes and she's already ruining it, no wonder why she so angry. Kagome probably thinks I broke her promise...she probably thinks I forgot about her....'

  


**

  


Inuyasha couldn't wait for the class to be over with. He had already tried several times to get her attention. But the one time he did, he only ended up getting them both detention which made her only narrow her eyes more at him. Things were not going well and he only had Kikyo to blame. 'Why? Why did it have to be Kikyo that she met first?'

  


Kagome was seriously unhappy. First he breaks their promise then he gets her detention. What next? He probably remembered about her the second he heard her name and realized he screwed up. 'He's probably going to apologize and say he was wrong but found someone else. Damn Bastard.' Kagome just wanted to get away from him.

  


The bell rang a few minutes later. Kagome and Inuyasha both let out a sigh. Kagome got out before him, but he caught her in the hallway. "Kagome...Kagome?" She just ignored him and walked on so he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. "Kagome listen. It isn't want you think." "It isn't what I think huh? We made a promise and I kept to it! For the past ten years all I could think about was training so I can make it back here on time! And make it back to you!" Tears were forming in her eyes. "And I'm not here for five minutes before I find out that you are have a girlfriend! Well screw you, you damn demon! I hate you!"

  


Kagome stormed off with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha stood there speechless. Everyone withing eye and earshot was standing still speechless. Once Kagome disappeared, people started murmuring such things as "Can you believe it?" and "oh my god." Inuyasha just stood there. He was hurt, really hurt. If he didn't have a rep to keep up HE would start crying. Miroku and Sango came up behind him, "we heard. What happened?" (Sango) "Kikyo got to her first." Miroku and Sango both mouthed an "ooo". 

  


Every knew the Kikyo had a thing for Inuyasha, but Inuyasha never gave her the time of day. In fact the only reason he didn't tell her off so much was because she looked similar to Kagome. But know Kagome was here and Kikyo knew she would instantly be pushed away and she didn't want that.

  


**

  


The bell rang for lunch and Kagome hurried out of her class, grabbed her lunch, and sat underneath a sakura (cherry blossom) tree. She looked up to find Inuyasha sitting down with two other people, one girl and one guy, not to far from her. She decided not to let in bother her even though she could feel Inuyasha watching her. She was just going to sit there and eat her lunch. It was bad enough that she has had ever class with him and always gets seated next to him, AND she had detention with him. It would seem like Fate was trying to tell her something.

  


"Hello there beautiful. My names Kouga." Kagome looked up to see a guy about Inuyasha height with black hair in a high ponytail, and blue eyes looking down at her. "Umm..hello." Kagome stood up to face "Listen I'm sure you are a nice guy and all. But I'm really not in the mood to be hit on right now." Kouga wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and drew her to him. "Playing hard to get, I like that. I like you. Your going to be my woman from now on." "Eh?"

  


Inuyasha finally got fed up with it, "That's it I'm going over there!" Sango and Miroku just sighed and followed him as he marched over to Kagome and Kouga. He went right up behind kouga, "Let her go ya damn wolf.." Kouga turned around and glared at Inuyasha, "What do you care you pathetic half-breed?" Sango and Miroku grabbed onto Inuyasha before he could do anything. "Inuyasha, man, your in enough trouble." "Ya Inuyasha, you can't be in another fight." Kouga smirked, "See your friends know best. Besides no way I could be beaten by a half-breed." Inuyasha growled, but didn't get anywhere near Kouga, but Kouga was still thrown into a tree. 

  


Everyone stared shocked as Kagome approached Kouga who was rising from the ground. "What the &%$!", "Just cause Inuyasha can't hurt you doesn't mean I can't. You have no right to call him a half-breed. No leave before you get hurt worse." Kouga just looked at Kagome, then glared at Inuyasha, "This isn't over." Then he walked off. Inuyasha ran up to Kagome. "Kagome.umm..." "Save it." "Hm?" "Save it Inuyasha. I might hate you for betraying our promise. But I still care about you." 

  


Kagome picked up her lunch and walked off . Once she got well away from Inuyasha she turned aorund and saw him talking with his friends, and Kikyo approaching him. She whispered silently, "I still love you."

  


********************************************************************************************

  


There is chapter three!! Hope you like it! R&R.


	4. Detention and A Date

He he. Thank you all for your all for your reviews! They are all wonderful. And I would also like to thank my most loyal readers Oneesan No Miroku Houshi (check out her stories they are great!) And as always I do not own Inuyasha.

********************************************************************************************

  


Love is Never Easy: Chapter 4

  


Detention and A Date

  


Kagome picked up her lunch and walked off. Once she got well away from Inuyasha she turned around and saws he talking with his friends, and Kikyo approaching him. She whispered silently, "I still love you."

  


Kagome was quite unhappy to learn that she officially had all of her classes with Inuyasha and was still sitting next to him. Those this time around she actually acknowledged him. She would occasionally glance at him and when she wasn't she was reminiscing about when they were little. She was sorry she ever yelled at him.

  


He had caught her a couple of times looking at him. Not that he didn't look at her, cause he was always looking at her. He missed her so much, but everything kept messing it up. First Kikyo, then Kouga...well actually Kouga helped a bit surprisingly. She had stood up for him when he couldn't, just like all those years ago. That's why he loved her. She never cared that he was demon, that he was different. Because she considered herself to be.

  


After the last bell rang Inuyasha and Kagome went to detention, though Kagome took a different way. When they got there the teacher had them sit on opposite sides of the room. "Now," the teacher started, "As much as I would prefer watching you two and make sure you obey the rules I can't." Kikyo walked in, "Sorry I'm to interrupt m'am. But my teacher isn't around and I would hate to get suspended for not serving. May I serve it here." The teacher looked her over and motioned to the back of the room, "Now I have a teachers meeting to go to, so Kagome, since you are new and I can trust you the most. You are to let me know if anything goes wrong." Kagome nodded and the teacher walked out and locked the door on the outside.

  


Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha, "Isn't great Inuyasha, now we get to spend more time together." Kagome pretend like she didn't care when it was really killing her. "Get away from me Kikyo!" Both Kikyo and Kagome starred at him. "Inuyasha," Kikyo said nervously with a glance over at Kagome, "What do you mean? I'm your girlfriend." Inuyasha stood up, "No, your not" He walked over to Kagome took her hands in his and stood her up looking directly in her eyes, "Kagome I swear I never broke our promise. I haven't stopped thinking about you for one second since you left that day." Kikyo walked over, "Inuyasha! What is the meaning of this?!" 

  


Inuyasha let go of Kagome, who was standing there shocked and feeling really guilty, and turned towards Kikyo. "Kikyo, I never really liked you. And we both know that the only reason you wanted me is because I wouldn't go out with you and that I never told you off because you resembled Kagome. But you just resembled her, you weren't her. You weren't Kagome." Kikyo huffed and stormed over to the door only to find it locked. She reluctantly took a seat and starred at the door as if commanding it to open with her eyes.

  


Kagome looked at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha....oh my god...I feel so bad...I mean..after I yelled at you-" Inuyasha put a finger on her mouth sushing her. "Kagome, you didn't mean it. You said it yourself that you still cared about me, right? So what do you say we go out tonight? after we get out of here." Kagome smiled and blushed, "I have to go home first." "Then I'll pick you up at seven." Inuyasha and Kagome spent the rest of detention looking in other places and occasionally looking at each other until they locked eyes then they would turn their heads the other way blushing.

  


**

  


Kagome walked inside to a dark house before turning on the lights, "I'm home." She whispered softly. The truth was that when she got home around four this morning she found a letter waiting for her. Her family had moved to America. They wanted to wait for her, but were called away. She now lived alone though her mom was to send her money every month. She don't know why she didn't tell Inuyasha, but she just didn't

  


Kagome went upstairs and took a shower and started getting ready. Thrilled that she was finally back with Inuyasha. She still couldn't believe she had yelled at him and he forgave her so quickly. And using her powers to hurt someone, that was exactly the reason why she was sent to a training. Actually he seemed familair ...was he the kid she put into a coma? (maaaayyyybbbeee)

  


Meanwhile Inuyasha hopped happily into his house. "Good afternoon mother." Inuyasha gave his mom kiss on the cheek when he came into the kitchen. "Good afternoon Inuyasha. You seem very happy. Assume everything went well." "Everything went divine mom. And I have a date tonight with Kagome." Inuyasha picked up an apple and bit into it. "I'm so happy for you Inuyasha. So should we start making wedding plans now? And when will I get grandchildren?" "Mom!" "Oh come on, we both know that you both are thinking it." "Feh" "So how's her family?" "Umm...actually the only thing she said is that her mom is busy now." "Really? Well yuo can ask her later for me. Now go get ready. You don't want to go out on your first date in you school uniform." Inuyasha was shoed up the stairs by his mom. "And don't forget to take a shower!" "Yes mom!" 

  


Inuyasha stepped into the shower to get cleaned up. (Mmm...Inuyasha without a shirt...I'm sure all you girls remember the episode where Inuyasha first turned full demon. And if you are a guy reading this. You are seriously disturbed.) The warm water and steam helped him relax a bit. He was a little nervous about his date with Kagome. Kagome the girl he has always loved. He had only had his memories of her for ten years. Of all the times they spent together. The fun they had. He was only eight and he knew that he loved her, and he always would. Inuyasha stepped out of the shower and disappeared into his room to get ready.

  


Kagome came out of her room at 6:45 putting on earings. She was fifteen minutes earlier mostly because she was so excited. She was wearing a black mini-skirt with a blood red, low cut top with black velvet roses on the front. Her hair was down and she wore a little bit of make-up and black, sandal heels. She was going to wow Inuyasha and that's exactly what she wanted. She wanted this date to be perfect. 

  


Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Kagome answered to find Inuyasha standing there in black cargo pants and a black tee that showed off his muscles quite nicely. His silver haired flowed down behind him elegantly. Inuyasha stood there for a moment. "Kagome..wow..you look..beautiful." Kagome smiled, "Thanks. Ya know, your five minutes early." "I couldn't wait to see you. And these" Inuyasha handed her a bouquet of roses, "Are for you. Ten roses, one for every year we were apart." "Oh Inuyasha, they're beautiful. I'll just run into the kitchen and put these into some water. Come on in." 

  


Kagome went into the kitchen and Inuyasha came inside and closed the door. "So where's everyone? Your family I mean." Kagome froze in the kitchen, "What?" "Where's your family?" Kagome walked quickly out of the kitchen and grabbed her purse, "They're not here, lets get going." "Oh okay." Inuyasha led Kagome out to the car and opened her door for her. "Such a gentleman." Inuyasha sneered, "don't patronize me." Kagome got in and he closed the door then got into the drivers seat. "I'm not patronizing you. So where to?" "You'll see."

  


(Technically I am suppose to end it here and create suspense but I don't want to.)

  


First they went to dinner at a fancy french restaurant where they had a great time. They were currently walking down the street heading to the movies. They were on a rather casual date, but truth be told neither one of them wanted a casual date. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha only to look eyes with him. They both snapped their heads in the other direction blushing. 

  


Kagome looked around and spotted an arcade. "Oh an arcade, can we go there? I haven't been to one in ages!" Inuyasha smiled, she was acting just like a child. "But will miss the movie." Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha are you telling me you would rather sit through a boring movie then get your ass kicked by yours truly at a fighting game." "Ha! You couldn't beat me if your life depended on it!" "Really? Cause I remember beating you at games ever day when we were little." "Only because I let you win!" "Really?" "Really." "Prove it." "Gladly."

  


An hour later not only had they drawn a crowd but Kagome had just beaten Inuyasha for the fifteenth time. "Wahooo!!" "Feh. Whatever." "Oh come on Inuyasha. Don't be a sore loser." "I am not a sore loser!" "Ssuuurrree." Inuyasha wanted to pout, but he had been smiling the entire time. He hadn't seen Kagome this happy all night, and that made him was happy to

  


Inuyasha suddenly got an idea. "Come on." "What?" He grabbed Kagome's hand and led her out of the arcade and down the street. "Inuyasha where are you taking me?" "Somewhere special." He led her into the park. "The park? This is somewhere special?" "No you have to go through the park to get there, now close your eyes, I'll led you." "I don't know." Inuyasha looked at her. "Don't you trust me?" "Inuyasha, that's a stupid question. Of course I trust you." "Then close your eyes." Kagome eyed him carefully then sighed and closed her eyes.

  


Inuyasha led her through the park for about another five minutes then up a hill. He took her to the edge of the hill where it turned into a cliff. He held onto her shoulders. "Okay, you can open you eyes now?" Kagome did as she was told and opened her eyes and gasped. They were standing on the edge of a cliff over looking the town. All the lights shown beautifully and the stars above added to its splendor. "Oh, Inuyasha it's beautiful. I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." "I've seen something more beautiful then this could ever be." Kagome looked up at him with curiosity. "Really? What?" Inuyasha looked down into her eyes. "You."

  


Amber and brown swirled together as their faces moved closer together. First their lips merely brushed, then they were thrown together in a deep passionate kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and drew Kagome closer as Kagome wrapped her arms around his next deepening their kiss as the stood overlooking the lights of Tokyo.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


There's chapter 4 for you. No its not over yet. I'm debating though on wether to introduce Naraku and/or Sesshoumaru and Rin. Don't forget to review! ^_^


	5. Kikyo's Interferance

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 5

  


Kikyo's Interface

  


"Will you two break it up already? I mean it was cute for the first few days but now its just sickening." Kagome and Inuyasha pulled apart and looked over at their friends. Miroku was pretending to throw-up and Sango was ranting about how all the do is kiss now.

  


Kagome and Inuyasha had been dating for a week now and things had been going great. "Sango is right you guys. I mean you kiss ever time your together outside of class. And in class you hold hands and look dreamy eyed at each other." Kagome hadn't realized at first, but Sango was in three of her class and Miroku in the other 3. And every lunch they sat under the same sakura tree at lunch. "Shut up you fucking lecher!", Inuyasha retorted. Miroku leaned over and smirked at Inuyasha, "Make me dog-boy." "With pleasure." Miroku's eyes went wide as Inuyasha stood up. Miroku jumped to his feet and took off running with Inuyasha chasing him around the sakura tree.

  


Sango and Kagome sighed. Sango looked over to Kagome, "Kagome, if you will." Kagome looked back and smiled, "With pleasure." Kagome stood up and watched the boys run around a few times. She reached out at the right moment, grabbed Inuyasha by the collar, drew him to her and planted a firm kiss on his lips. Inuyasha broke apart and glared at Kagome, "That's not fair." "But effective." "So is this." Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and kissed her. Miroku put on a disgusted face, "Uh, there they go again." Sango eyed him carefully, "Ya but that disgusting act saves your ass on a daily basis." Sango pointed and laughed at Miroku while he pouted.

  


A ways away Kagome and Inuyasha were being watched by a group of five girls. "Can you believe that slutty whore? Taking away my Inuyasha me. She's all over him!" "No offense Kikyo. But Inuyasha wasn't exactly your to begin with. In fact if anything you were all over him and he practically ignored you, just never sent you away." Kikyo turned and glared up at her friend Yura who was sitting up in the tree combing her hair. "Are you telling me you actually like that little bitch?" 'Well she's a lot nicer then you.' "No, of course not Kikyo." "Good because we need to come up with a plan to get those two separated... and I think I have a few ideas." 

  


**

  


"Come on Kagome! Let's go out tonight. I can get us into the new club that opened up downtown." School had ended about ten minutes ago, Sango and Miroku had already went home. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the parking lot and Kagome was leaning against Inu's car. " You mean that one were celebrities are said to go!" Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, Inuyasha as much as I would love too. I do have a job to go to. Then I have to go home, do my homework, make dinner, and clean the house." Inuyasha looked at Kagome curiously. "Doesn't your mom cook and clean?" "Eh..ya...well.." Kagome now felt really guilty. She still hadn't told Inuyasha she was living alone cause she knew he would over react. Every morning she walked to school then walked home and it was a five mile walk each way and when she had to work she would walk home then take her bike to work.

  


"Umm...well my mom is busy tonight...and uhh I'm afraid of what grandpa might cook." Inuyasha pouted, "Are you sure that you can't flake out just for tonight. You've been busy all weak." Kagome sighed as she took out her cell phone and Inuyasha jumped for joy. (..shouldn't it be the other way around.) "Hi. Aya? Ya can you cover my shift for me...yes... yes he is begging again...ya I know...thanks. Bye." Kagome hung up her phone and put it in her pocket. 

  


"Don't you have to call home?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Well you don't think I'm going to go that new club in my uniform do you? I have to go home and change." "Oh right...I'm just eager to get to spend sometime with you outside of school." Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha neck. "Your just like a little puppy. And I find that to be utterly adorable." Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "I am not a pup-" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's lips on his. 

  


Inuyasha reluctantly pulled apart before Kagome's kiss melted him. "Are you going to do that every time I a start yelling?" "Yes, but if you ever want to go out tonight you should get going home to get ready cause I don't think you want to go out in your uniform either." "Ya but I don't want to leave you even more." 

  


Kagome let go of Inuyasha and slipped out of his grasp on her. "Well I need to get home and my mom can't pick me up today so I at least better get going." "Why didn't you tell me your mom can't get you? Let me give you a ride." "Oh...but Inuyasha my house is in another direction then your. I wouldn't want to trouble you." "Are you kidding me? Get in." Kagome nodded and went around the car and got in. Inuyasha sat down on the drivers side and started up the engine.

  


A dark haired girl looked out from behind hind a tree. "Hello Kikyo." She said speaking into a phone. "Ya its Yura. They're going to the new club tonight. ... Got it. See you there." Yuka looked as Inuyasha and Kagome drove away. 'I have got to warn her. She doesn't deserve this.'

  


**

  


For once it only took Kagome a few minutes to get home. She thanked Inuyasha and gave him a kiss before getting out of the car and heading up the stairs. Once she heard Inuyasha's car pull away she sighed and trudged up the stairs. Kagome went inside and turned on the lights. Things had been going good for her since she was living on her own and everything. Sure it was hard to come home everyday since she wasn't really coming home to anything, but that's why she took a waitressing job at a restaurant not to far away, so she wouldn't have to be home for so long after school. And on the weekends either Sango, Miroku or Inuyasha were having sleep-overs so it was no big then.

  


Kagome stepped out of the shower with one towel around her body and another she was using to dry her hair. Now what to wear. Kagome rifled through her closet. She wanted to wear some cute, but not slutty. Sexy, but not dark. Kagome settle on a red dress that went just above her knees and had a halter tie. She put on red stone earrings and a gold necklace with a red stone. She put on a little bit of make up and strapped on a pair of red heels.

  


Just like last time Inuyasha showed up five minutes early, and spent three gawking at Kagome. "Inuyasha if you don't stop that you are going to drool on my floor." Inuyasha started blushing a beat red. "I'm sorry. It's just that you...you always look so lovely." Now it was Kagome's turn to blush. "Come on. Let's get going." Inuyasha nodded and held his arm for her. Kagome giggled and took his arm and walked down to the car.

  


**

  


"Oh my god! This place is wonderful Inuyasha." Kagome looked starry-eyed. The club was two stories. The top had a bar and tables where people were sitting and talking. In the center of the top floor there was a square hole blocked of by railings that looked down on to the lower level and the dance floor. Multi-colored lights flashed around the club and people danced to the beat of the music on the floor.

  


"I'm glad you like it Kagome." "Come on, inuyasha let's go dance!" "Eh? Dance...you mean like ...on the dance floor...in front of people?" Kagome eyed Inuyasha suspiciously. "You can dance can't you?" "Uh..of...of course I can!" "Great!" Kagome smiled and grabbed Inuyasha arm dragging him down the stairs and onto the dance floor. 

  


Inuyasha stood on the dance floor nervously watching everyone. Occasionally he would get bumped into and would yell at the person. "Lighten up Inuyasha." "Huh?" Inuyasha turned and looked at Kagome; his eyes almost glazed over. Kagome's eye were closed and her body moved to the music quite...sensually. 'For being locked up in a temple for ten years she fits in quite well with everything.' Kagome opened her eyes and smiled at Inuyasha. "Dance with me!" "But...uh.." Kagome giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Just let the music move you." Kagome moved Inuyasha body with hers causing Inuyasha to turn beat red. True they were close when they kissed but this was completely different. He could feel every move she made as she danced...it was rather unnerving.

  


**

  


Kikyo and her friends walked into the club. "Spread out and find that bitch and Inuyasha." The girls nodded and walked off, but Yura hesitated. "Yura, you better not be getting a soft spot for that girl." "No... no of course not Kikyo." "Good because when we find her I want you to take care of her. Now get going!" Yura nodded and went further into the club. The only reason she listened to Kikyo was because she was rich, and in this day in age money equaled power. Yura looked over the ledge and onto the dance floor and gasped. She was to late. The other girls were already heading over to Kagome.

  


**

  


Inuyasha had finally stopped blushing and started dancing. It was so bad especially with Kagome right beside him. Kagome was having the time of her life. She had never been dancing before and this was great. She let go of Inuyasha and started to dance on her own again with Inuyasha dancing right beside her. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and she felt someone grab her and drag her away. And when she tried to yell out a hand covered her mouth.

  


Inuyasha suddenly realized he was alone. He quickly searched the area and saw three girls holding Kagome against the railing on the second level and another girl standing right next to them. "Kagome..." Inuyasha moved for the stairs but was intercepted by none other then Kikyo. (Maybe I should havbe tried to kept her identity a secret in the club till this moment..ya know for..uh...suspense...oh well back to the story). "Kikyo?! What are you doing her? And why do your little henchmen have Kagome!" Kikyo laughed, "Inuyasha. Did you really think I was going to give you up easily? As for Kagome, she wont be bothering us anymore." 

  


Kikyo looked up to make sure the girls had Kagome watching. Kikyo approached INuyasha and planted a kiss on his lips. Inuyasha pushed Kikyo away, "What the fuck was that?" "Oh Inuyasha. I've done my part. If I can't have you, no one can. And you've already lost your precious Kagome." Inuyasha looked up to find that Kagome and the other girls were gone. "What do you mean?" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo shoulder and shook her harshly, "where's Kagome?!" "My friends have taken Kagome. And after seeing you betray her she'll be happy to have her life ended." Inuyasha looked at kikyo then back where Kagome was then tossed Kikyo aside and took off.

  


Inuyasha ran up the stairs and outside. He looked around and stood there with his mouth open in shock. Kikyo's friends were lying on the ground unconscious, but they're wasn't a single mark on them. Inuyasha reached down and touched the one he knew as Yura but his hand was shot back. 'These girls are coursing with dark energy.' Inuyasha took out his cell phone and called the ambulance.

  


Kikyo came outside with a smirk on her face, that smirk turned to shock. "What happened out here?!" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at her. "You should chose your enemies more carefully Kikyo. Kagome is a strong miko. Your friends are coursing with dark energy. You stay here and wait for the ambulance, I have to find Kagome before something worse happens to her or to someone else." 

  


Inuyasha got into his car with only one thought on his mind. 'Kagome where are you?'

  


********************************************************************************************

  


I have no regular schedule for updates, but I promise at least one a week. If I don't feel free to bombard me with angry e-mails. So here is this weeks I hope you all enjoy and you can make me happy by reviewing. The more reviews I get the more eager I will be to write.


	6. Bad Girl Kagome

Okay, I use a few different symbols in this chapter. these are the other side of a phone conversation. And ~ ~ these are use for flashbacks.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Love is Never Easy: Chapter 6

  


Bad Girl Kagome

  
  


Inuyasha got into his car with only one thought on his mind. 'Kagome where are you?'

  


**

  


"So tell me what happened and why you are emitting so much damn dark energy cause its scarring the shit out of me." Kagome took a deep breath and looked over at her friend Aya then looked back to the road. "I guess you could say it started when we were dancing."

  


~Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and she felt someone grab her and drag her away. And when she tried to yell out a hand covered her mouth. She couldn't see who was holding her from the position she was in but she saw she was passing a lot of people and soon she couldn't even see Inuyasha anymore. They reached the stairs and went up. She was taken a bit farther and was pushed against the railing so she could see down on the floor. "Hold her so she can't get away but don't let her fall over." Kagome turned to see it was Yura who was giving the orders.

  


One of the girls holding her pulled on her hair and moved her head. "Watch the dance floor bitch. And watch as your precious Inuyasha forgets all about you." "Huh?" Kagome watched the floor and looked for Inuyasha '...No..no, he couldn't be.' Inuyasha was talking with Kikyo. She saw Kikyo look up at her and smirk then kiss Inuyasha.

  


Kagome's eyes filled with tears; she blinked to try and get them to go away but she kept crying. 'Inuyasha couldn't have betrayed me, he wouldn't have...would he?' "That's enough, take her outside and lets finish this." Kagome didn't even move a muscle and allowed herself to be dragged by the girls, which she now knew were Kikyo's little puppets, and taken outside. 

  


Sadness and anger of betrayal started flowing through Kagome veins. The girls dropped her to the ground outside the club. (By now everyone is inside and the doors had been closed. I've never been to a club so I don't really know how it works.) Three of the girls started kicking her as she lied on the ground. Yura came up to her and lifted her face, "Any last words before we put you in the hospital." "Yes...you she chose your enemies more wisely." The girls stopped and looked at Kagome with confusion and curiosity.

  


Kagome started emitting dark energy. (evil miko powers.) She stood up and when the girls went to grab her they collapsed. She grabbed Yura and the energy coursed through her like it did the girls and she collapsed to the ground. Kagome surveyed the area and took out her cell phone. "Hi aya, I'm at the club downtown. ... Your nearby great. Can you come and get me. ... thanks."~

  


"Then you came and here we are." "...Can I kill him?" "What?!" "Inuyasha. Can I kill him? Cause now I hate him. But Kagome I told you it would never work. I mean a miko and a demon." "Hanyou." "Fine hanyou. But still...I mean..." Aya paused for a minute then a light bulb flashed over her head. (Not literally) "Oh my god Kagome I just got a great idea. Were going shopping." "Aya, its 8:30. Most places are closed by now." "But we aren't going to most places." "What?" "You'll see."

  


Aya drove to the mall and parked right in front. Most people were gone by now so there was a lot of space and the mall was practically empty. "The mall, this is your special place?" "Nope, that is." Aya pointed to a store not to far away. Kagome looked at it then looked at Aya, "You...you mean..you've got to be kidding me I would never buy clothes from there." "Precisely, we are going to make Inuyasha regret ever betraying you by making him think it turned you into a bad-ass girl. And the best place to find those kind of clothes is Hot Topic." (I've always wanted Hot Topic pants but they are so damn expensive. I do not own Hot Topic)

  


**

  


The girls emerged from Hot Topic about an hour later just as the mall was closing with ten bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories. "Wow I never knew they had such cool stuff in there. Even after this is over I'm still gonna wear these clothes." "Can I borrow them sometime? Your lucks you had money in a savings account before you left. Interest raised it so much that you had lots of money for this." "Ya, but how am I suppose to pull this off. I mean schools have uniforms." Aya put an around Kagome's. "Exactly. Forget the uniform. Break the rules. And wear your own thing. Now come on we have a lot of work to do before tomorrow." "What do you mean?" "Your not exactly a bad girl Kagome, even when your angry. But by Wednesday (tomorrow) morning you will be."

  


They got to Aya's house around ten. Kagome would have to stay there so Inuyasha couldn't find her. Aya kept Kagome up half the night teaching her how to walk, talk, and act. Aya was a natural bad girl, but Kagome was a "goody-goody" as Aya called her. "Eh, Aya. Its 1:30 in the morning. I think I got it now can we go to bed?" "Fine. I'll show you how to dress in the morning. Night." "Night." 

  


Inuyasha on the other hand wasn't having a very peaceful time. He had gone by Kagome's house three times and she wasn't home and everyone was still asleep, or that's what he thought. He had searched everywhere he could think of and still no sign of her. 'God Kagome. What happened? Where did you go to?' Inuyasha thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. 'Maybe its Kagome.' Inuyasha picked up his phone. "Hello?!" Inuyasha, sweety, come home. It's late. "but mom I still haven't found Kagome." I'm sure she'll be at school tomorrow, but you aren't going to find her tonight it's too late. Inuyasha sighed and paused for a moment. Inuyasha? "Okay mom, I'm on my way home." Thanks sweety, and don't worry. I'm sure she'll come around soon. See you at home. "Ya. Bye." Inuyasha hung up his phone and headed home. If Kagome wasn't at school tomorrow he'd go search for her.

  


**

  


Kagome pulled up in front of the school and remembered what Aya said this morning 

  


~"Okay now that your ready. You only need one more thing. Come with me." Kagome followed Aya downstairs and in to the garage. Aya walked to the far side and came back pushing a motorcycle. "A...a motorcycle?! But I don't know how to drive a motorcycle. And I have the worst sense of balance." "No problem. You cna ue your powers to keep you steady. That's what I do." "Umm..okay." Kagome got onto the motorcycle and Aya instructed her what to do then opened the garage door. "Now remember when you get to school rev(I think that's what it is called) So you get everyone attention. Then climb off, take off your helmet and flip your hair. Put the helmet under your arm and walk into school just like I showed you."~

  


Kagome did as she was told. She rev'd the engine and everyone looked at her. Then she got off, took off her helmet and flipped her hair. She followed up by putting the helmet under her arm and walked across the fron yard doing the "bad girl" walk Aya showed her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as the stared. If the motorcycle didn't get them her outfit surely did. She was wearing a black leather skirt with fish-net stockings, boot with probably 20,000 buckles she got at hot topic (I want a pair of those too). Her shirt was black with blood red letters saying "Troubled Girl" and a black leather jacket. She had a choker with spikes and chains on it and dark make-up.

  


Kagome smirked enjoying this. Then came the person she was waiting for, Inuyasha. "Kagome!" Kagome's smirk grew but she quickly turned it into a scowl. She turned her head over to face Inuyasha as he came running up to her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, "what do you want?" "Kagome...what...what happened to you?" She sneered, "Like you care." "Of course I care Kago-" Kagome turned back and started walking toward the school. "Kagome! Kagome!"

~ "What if he comes up and talks to me?" "Let him get a few words in then walk away."~ Kagome wasn't sure if what she was doing was right. But she was tired of always turning around and seeing Inuyasha with Kikyo. It had happened a few times, but she just ignored it and Inuyasha never knew she saw him talking to her. But even if it was a fight it still hurt her. He wasn't going to get away with last night, even if he didn't want that kiss. She wanted to see how far he would go to get her back.

  


Kagome went to her locker, put in her helmet and took out her book. Inuyasha Sango and Miroku walked down the hallway, the principal coming down the other way. 'Perfect.' The principal approached Kagome. "Excuse me miss Higurashi. We need to have a talk about your wardrobe." Kagome eyed him. "What's wrong with it?" "I understand that your kind-" "My kind! Oh what a lovely way to put it. Just cause I'm a miko doesn't mean you should treat me like a freak. Well my "kind" dresses accordingly depending on our mood so back off!" Kagome slammed her locker and walked off to class leaving the principal and Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango speechless. 

  


The principal couldn't kick her so she was technically free to do what ever she wanted and get away with it. But how long could she keep this up for? Oh well, only two more days after this and she got a two day break.. Kagome went to her first period class making sure she was late. "Kagome! Not only are you late, but where is your uniform?" Kagome glared at the teacher. "I burned it, got a problem with that?" "Kagome I am going to have to send you to the prin-" "Principal's Office? No need I already had a run in with him." "Oh really? And what happened?" "I basically told him to fuck off." All the students in the class gasped, and Inuyasha looked at Kagome like she was crazy. "Kagome!" shouted the teacher. Kagome sighed and leaned in towards the teacher. "Listen, we both know I can't be kicked out or suspended to the point where I fail. So just let me take my seat and I'll do my best to behave." The teacher looked at Kagome and nodded.

  


Kagome smirked and took her seat. Throughout the period Inuyasha had passed her several notes such as "What's going?", "Why wont you talk to me?", and "Where did you go last night?". And she surprisingly got one note for Kikyo. The note read: "You fucking bitch, what do you do to my friends?! Well your not going to get away with it. You and me, three o'clock, after school in front of school." Kagome almost laughed when she read it. 'This is just to easy.'

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Well there's that. I don't own Inuyasha or Hot Topic(but I love their clothes) I don't know if I previously mentioned this. But my stories can get off base because I always write the first thing that comes to my head so it can make my stories get pretty crazy. I'm going to try and write as much as I can this week because I'm going to Yosemite this Friday after school and not getting home till late Monday. So if this story makes you happy make me happy by reviewing!


	7. Sango's Discovery

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 7

  


Sango's Discovery

  
  


Inuyasha constantly pestered her throughout her next couple of classes and tried to get her in the hallway. She managed to avoid and ignore him but he was really getting on her nerves. Fourth period rolled around and Kagome remember Aya was coming and she was suppose to meet her in the bathroom on the first floor and she was on the third. (I don't know if you know much about Japanese schools but last I checked they were several stories high.) Kagome excused her self to go to the bathroom and headed for the stairs. Little did she know that when she got to the first floor she passed Sango's classroom and Sango came out.

  


'Kagome...her class is on the 3rd floor. What's she doing down here?' Sango watched as Kagome walked up to the bathroom and a girl with reddish-orange hair(That's what I picture aya with.) Came out. Sango dodge behind a set of lockers when the two started to look around. When she heard the door close she ran over and opened it slightly to see what was going on?

  


"You can't be serious!" "Well I am, ditch during lunch and make sure he sees. He should either try and stop you or go with you." "God Aya. How long do I have to keep this up for. And this make-up." "I'm not sure how long it will take. So what else happened today?" "Oh it was great." Kagome told Aya about her run-in with the principal, the teacher, Inuyasha, and Kikyo. Aya started cracking up, "Man kagome, your good at this. Either that or your bad at acting and these people or morons." 'It's an act!' thought Sango. Unfortunately for her, in her surprise she lost her balance and fell into the bathroom.

  


Kagome and Aya snapped their heads around as Sango fell in. "Uhh...hi?" Aya walked over, grabbed Sango by the back of her shirt and lifted her up. "Looks like we got herself an eavesdropper. What do you think we should do with her Kagome?" "Let her go Aya. That's Sango." "Oh is it now?" Aya let go of her and sango dropped to the floor. She scrambled up and over to Kagome. "Kagome why are you doing this? Do you know that it is killing Inuyasha to see you like this?" Kagome kept her eyes on the window looking to the sky. "I need to be sure Sango. I need to be sure he's true." "Isn't their easier ways though? I mean you're a miko!" 

  


Aya stepped forward, "And one of the most powerful one's. If she wanted to she could alter a person's memories, read their minds, just about anything. But it's against the rules." "What rules?" asked Sango. "Miko's are technical pure priestesses. But you don't need to be pure to have the power of a miko. They're rules pretaning as to what separates the good from the evil. Only time there are exceptions is when you do something technically evil for good. Mind reading and altering memories for personal reasons are two of them. A miko's energy also relies on the mood she is in. Like the incident last night Kagome was angry so her energy was dark." 

  


Sango stared blankly trying to take it all in. She had heard about it last night, and, being a girl, she could automatically she what it was like from Kagome's point of view and why she was angry. "Sango you can't tell Inuyasha, you can't even let him know you might have the slightest idea what's going on." Kagome said. "I know everyone says that he hates Kikyo and loves me. I know Kikyo wants him and will go to any lengths to get him from me. And I guess she has been getting to me. But seeing her kiss him last night made me realize that I have been away for ten years, and, if need be, he technically has someone else. And I need to know if Inuyasha will come after me no matter how much I push him away and no matter how much I might have changed. I love Inuyasha, but I can't afford to be hurt to deeply. Do you understand?" Sango looked up at Kagome and saw a few tears fall from her eyes. "Ya, Kagome. I understand. I just hope you figure out soon and my lips are sealed."

  


Sango walked out of the bathroom and Kagome collapsed to the floor in tears. Aya sat down and hugged Kagome comfortingly. "I love him Aya. I always have. I've known I always have but I don't think I can ever tell him." "Shh..It's okay Kagome. You'll be able to tell him someday. I'm sure of it." Kagome looked up at Aya and smiled faintly. "Thanks." "Your welcome now. Come on." Aya ushered Kagome to her feet. "It's fifteen minutes to lunch and you still have to get back to class, get your stuff, and ditch making sure he sees you. And I have to fix your make-up." Kagome laughed as Aya got to work on her make-up and convinced her this was for the best.

  


A few minutes later Kagome was ushered out of the bathroom by Aya and sent off the class. Kagome got halfway to the stairs when someone spoke. "Oh and Kagome." Kagome turned and looked. "Ya Aya?" "Give'm hell." Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't give'm anything less." 

  


********************************************************************************************

  


There's chapter 7 Did'ja like it? Good pwease review cause it makes me happy.


	8. Information somewhat

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 8

  


Information...somewhat..

  


Kagome got halfway to the stairs when someone spoke. "Oh and Kagome." Kagome turned and looked. "Ya Aya?" "Give'm hell." Kagome smiled, "I wouldn't give'm anything less." 

  


**

  


Kagome had carefully made sure that when she left class she went in the opposite direction of the cafeteria and just like she thought Inuyasha was following her. Everything was going according to plan. When she got back to class the teacher tried to chew her out for being gone so long but she snapped at him before he really had the chance to give her a detention or anything. The school was already spreading rumors. And best of all, Inuyasha didn't know she could sense his demon aura and if she couldn't she would have never known he was following her. Occasionally she looked behind her, but his with his speed he always dodged her sight. She walked outside the back way and went straight to the motorcycle Aya had moved into position for her along with her helmet. 

  


Inuyasha watched with curiousity. 'How the hell did her bike get there. And I never saw her get her helmet.' "What the hell is going on?" Woops. Inuyasha threw his hands over his mouth. Kagome had just grabbed her helmet and spun around. 'Here we go.' She put on a disgusted look and sneered. "You again? What the fuck do you want now?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and stormed over to Kagome. "What do I want?! I want to know what the fucking hell is going on?" 

  


Kagome eyes quickly darted to the bushes where she saw a flash of orange then back to Inuyasha. Aya was watching her to make sure everything went well probably, or didn't have time to get away. "You should be more specific. And yelling wont get you anywhere it will only attract attention. So when you get your thoughts straightened out you can either come to me...or", Kagome looked to the bush again, "someone might come to you." Kagome put on the helmet and hopped onto the bike. She turned it on and the noise made Inuyasha snap back to reality. "Wait Kagome! What do you mean?! Who will-" Kagome gave Inuyasha one look then sped off before he could finish his sentence.

  


Aya took Kagome's words as a signal and waited for her to leave. "Who will come?" Inuyasha whispered Now it was time for her to put on a show. Aya concentrated and used her power to hover in the air and approached Inuyasha. "I believe Kagome was speaking about me." She said in an innocent voice. Inuyasha turned down and almost tumbled backwards. Aya giggled 'oh my god I'm going to have to kill myself now' "You want to know what's wrong with Kagome right? Why she started acting so bad? And what you need to do to get her back?" "How..how did you know?" "I'll answer that another time. First yours answers. First of all, Kagome got sight of what happened last night, and it wasn't the first time she had seen you talking with Kikyo. Each time it hurts her, each time more and more. Last night was the end for her Inuyasha." 

  


Inuyasha sat there stunned. He never knew Kagome had seen him. Not that it meant anything, he was always rude to Kikyo, but he probably lingered to long each time. Aya looked hovered curiously for a moment. "Well I guess that technically answer the second question. To answer the first one, back something happened at the temple and when she got home. Though the two events probably shouldn't have meant much, it impaired her ability to trust. Even to trust the man she loves." "Wait!... Kagome loves..." Aya giggled "You, yes Inuyasha, she loves you. But she doesn't trust you. And to answer the third, you must regain her trust." Inuyasha looked up at her. "How?" "Inuyasha, I have already said too much, that you must figure out on your own." With that Aya disappeared leaving Inuyasha confused, curious and speechless.

  


He had just been spoken to by a girl hovering in mid-air who he assumed must have been a miko since she knew about Kagome and he had never seen her before. He had learned that Kagome loved him but didn't trust him. And to win her back he had to regain her trust, he just didn't know how. "...This is going to be a looooong week."

  


**

  


Aya reappeared in Kagome's room laughing her head off. "I assume it went well?" "Quite well, actually, Kagome." Kagome was sitting at her desk doing work and Aya had "landed" on her bed. "So what did you tell him?" ...*three minutes later* "YOU TOLD HIM WHAT?!?!?!?!" Aya had several pieces of furniture separating her a big dark blotch of energy surrounding Kagome. "He was going to find out sooner or later." Kagome calmed and so did her aura. "I would rather it have been later rather then sooner." She huffed. "Kagome you couldn't keep in from him forever. You were going to tell him eventually anyways." 

  


"So you told him I loved him AND you told him about my family abandoning?" "Touched, touched on your family leaving." "Great", Kagome slid to the ground as Aya replaced the furniture, "I was hoping to just up my reputation over the next few days. Not up my new rep and avoid Inuyasha." "Oh you'll be seeing him sooner then you think." Kagome glance at Aya. "What else did you do?" "I didn't do anything. You're the one who has to go around picking fights. You have one in an hour and a half." "Oh...right...can't I just shoot the slutty whore with an arrow and solve all of mankind's problems."

  


Aya practically keeled over laughing. "Oh my god." "What?!" Aya spoke in a mock tone, "Kagome. Excellent archer. Powerful miko. And a temper that could make even the strongest demons quake in their boots accompanied by a flare for ending things the quickest way possible." Kagome huffed then her anger to sadness and she slouched and sat on the ground. "Ya know if Inuyasha saw me right now he pick me up in his arms and hold me." Aya looked softly at her friend. "Come on Kag." "I told you not to call me that." "Oh...right. Sorry."

  


**

  


2:59 and a crowd had already gathered in the front school yard. How everyone knew of the fight was beyond Inuyasha. The clock tower rang three and the crowd parted for Kikyo's entrance into the center. Normally her "clique" would have been with her but they were all currently in the hospital. Kikyo scoffed as the bell tower struck three. "Figured. The coward didn't show up." "Think before you speak Kikyo." Everyone, that is everyone but three, looked around. The heard her voice but didn't see her. Sango and Miroku looked to Inuyasha who just merely shrugged and said, "Voice projection." Sango and Miroku "ooo"ed.

  


"Well isn't someone smart." Kagome appeared with Aya behind her in front of Kikyo. The whispers already started. "You sure you wanna do this Kikyo? I don't think you have anything that could match the power of this miko." Kagome sent off some energy that sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Kikyo stepped back. "Your right Kagome, I didn't think you were actually a miko. So what do you say we reschedule for when this would be a fair fight?" Kagome smirked and looked over at Aya who nodded. "Okay, Kikyo. Next Monday. Same time. Same place." And with a snap her and Aya were gone. 

  


Gossip spread as people walked away. "Kikyo's got something up her sleeve." Sango said looking over to Inuyasha. "What should we do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha folded his arms. "You think you two can handle keeping an eye on her while I go watch over Kagome? There something strange going on, and I'm not just talking about her attitude and I'm gonna find out what." They both nodded, spying on Kikyo and catching her was always good fun for them. Inuyasha leaped off. He was headed home then to Kagome's. he had to get some advice though and he was hoping a certain someone was home. And Miroku and Sango went to go get some spying equipment from... guess where?... that's right...Miroku's house.

  


********************************************************************************************

  


Okay, I know that this is really, really short. A lot shorter compared to my other chapters but I was gone all weekend, didn't get to write, and I wanted to update. I have finals this week so that means no updates cause I'll be to busy with frickin' studies! Uh, that and since I'm a junior I am also studying for the SAT so in the event of updates on a weekly basis they will be short for the most part, but they will be updates. Don't forget to review


	9. More Info For Inu and Rin and Sessy Make...

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 9

  


More Info For Inu and Rin and Sessy Make Their Appearance

  
  
  


Gossip spread as people walked away. "Kikyo's got something up her sleeve." Sango said looking over to Inuyasha. "What should we do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha folded his arms. "You think you two can handle keeping an eye on her while I go watch over Kagome? There something strange going on, and I'm not just talking about her attitude and I'm gonna find out what." They both nodded, spying on Kikyo and catching her was always good fun for them. Inuyasha leaped off. He was headed home then to Kagome's. he had to get some advice though and he was hoping a certain someone was home. And Miroku and Sango went to go get some spying equipment from... guess where?... that's right...Miroku's house.

  


**

  


Kagome and Aya appeared in her living room. "Oh that was great.", Kagome said in between laughs," You knew just what would scare her off. You always have the best ideas Aya." "Ya well there's no point in fighting her when she's not ready, that would just be a waste of both our time. And personally I would like to see her destroyed when she has something she can hold against you." "So what do you think she's going to pull on Monday?" Aya smirked, "Only one way to find out." Kagome smirked but frowned, "I think we should wait, I mean, I can take anything she throws at me, and I don't want to attract too much attention. Let's just go to work."

  


"Aw, okay...but can we spy on that boyfriend of yours. I think he recognized me today." Kagome nodded as she stood up and grabbed a coat, "What was with that whole floating thing anyways." "...Don't know." Aya smiled evilly, "But it was fun to see him wig out for a second. "Ya ya."

  


**

  


"So why do you have all this stuff?" "Umm...no reason?" *Slap* "perve" "what was that for Sango dear?" "For being a fuckin' leacher and don't call me dear!" Sango and Miroku were going through boxes that were laid out in various spots in Miroku's room. "Would you believe they were my fathers?" "Shut up and keep on searching! We still have to track down Kikyo after this." "No problem here's a tracking device and a tracker. ... Oh! And here's the walkie-talkie wrist watch and the ear peice. And my high definition binoculars." Sango glared at him. "Bird watching. I swear!" "Bird watching my ass." "Which is quite lovely." *grope, grope* *SLAP!* "Stupid lecher. Let's just grab this stuff and get going."

  


Miroku and Sango picked up a couple of boxes and headed out to Miroku's car. "So where do you think she is?" "Well being a girl myself and knowing Kikyo, and seeing as how its around 3:30 and she just backed out of a fight and postponed it...I'd said at the salon getting a mani/pedi." And Sango's assumption had been correct, they arrived at the salon to find Kikyo torturing the girls inside. "I'll handle this." Miroku said as he got out of the car and grabbed a tracker before he left. He walked inside and up behind Kikyo. 'What's he doing?' thought Sango. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.' thought Miroku. One ear-piercing shriek and slap later miroku stepped out of the salon with a red-hand mark on his cheek and a grim look on his face.

  


"Oh my god, I can't believe you did that." Sango said as he got back into the car. "It's almost enough to make me swear off woman...almost." Sango just shook her head and chuckled. "Come on Miroku, let's just get back to work." Miroku and Sango spent the greater part of their afternoon and evening following Kikyo, bugging her house, and hacking into her cell phone calls. So far, nothing. The got a call around 7:30, it was Inuyasha. "Ya, what do you want?" Sango asked. Got anything yet? ( other side of phone conversation) "Nope. She has just made a few phone calls to her friends, bought some makeup and junk, nothing out of the ordinary. She's heading home and we already bugged her house so we were just gonna go set up base at Miroku's house." Okay, my mom's dragging me off to some restaurant to night, but give me a call on my cell if you get anything. "Okay we'll let you know." Sango hung up her cell. "Hey Miroku. You really think she's gonna pull something." "Well she's has already thrashed her rep by backing out today. She needs to do something to rebuild it, and she can only do that by beating Kagome." "Ya...I guess so."

  
  


*With Inuyasha*

  


"Mom I have things I need to take care of, I don't have time to go out to dinner." "Humor me and your father Inuyasha." she said as she got out of the car and walked next to her husband with Inuyasha trailing into the restaurant. "I've always wanted to go here and I heard they had the best service, and the prettiest waitresses." Inuyasha merely "feh"'d "The only one I think is pretty is Kagome." he mumbled to low for his mom to hear, but his father heard and smirked.

  


The sat down at a booth. "Oh, this place is adorable!" "Aiko, Calm down." "Your not much better Nishi." Inuyasha folded his arms and mumbled something about embarrassing parents. Service was fast, their food came about ten minutes after they ordered which was surprising seeing as how this place was packed and their wasn't many waitresses. Inuyasha wasn't really hungry though since his mind kept on drifting to Kagome and what that girl said earlier, and the fact that she was there with Kagome. Kagome must know her which confirmed that the girl also had miko powers. 'But what did she mean. Kagome doesn't trust me because of something that happened, but she loves me. So I have to gain her trust...but how? If only I can figure out what happened, then I could fix this and Kagome can go back to being Kagome.' 

  


Aiko looked sympathetically at her son. She knew what was wrong, she knew how to fix it, but she couldn't interfere. How did she know? She had ran into Aya who felt obligated to tell her. Aiko understood, she was there, at the temple visiting when it happened, but she would have never guessed that Kagome's family could up and leave. She turned to her husband. "Isn't their anything we can do dear?", she whispered to him. "Calm yourself Aiko. The boy needs to figure this out for himself. We knew there was bound to be problems with him getting involved with such a strong one, and we both know this is only the beginning. But he has to get through these obstacles on his own." he whispered back. Inuyasha looked at his parents. "What are you two whispering about?" "Oh...nothing.", they answered in unison.

  


Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at the two, but turned away. Then he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. 'Orange?' He looked at the door in the back that said 'employees only' and say a girl with orange hair enter carrying a tray. 'It was that girl, I know it.' "Umm..excuse me, I'll be right back." Inuyasha got up and hurried to the bak. He looked through the circle window in the door. 'It is her...opps.' Inuyasha ducked away as he saw her turn and head this way. When she came out he was standing right in her way. "You!" "Eep." She turned to head back inside the kitchen but was stopped. "Would you mind giving me an explanation?" "Do I have a choice?" "Nope." Aya sighed. 

  


"Aya, what's the hold up?" Kagome walked out of the kitchen carrying a tray filled with food. "Inuyasha!" Kagome leaped slightly in her surprise and dropped the tray. The three watched as it feel to the ground but was stopped, re-collected, and put back in Kagome's hand. "You should be more carefully Kagome." Kagome looked past Inuyasha to see another girl standing there. "Heh *sweatdrop* thanks Sakura." "No prob, just stopped blocking the way to the kitchen." All three sweat drop and backed away into another hallway. 

  


"What is going on here?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stepped in to explain, "While its true their aren't many mikos, those that do exist band together after leaving the temple so we are never alone since we tend to be shunned by most of society. Places are set up where we can work together, this restaurant for example." "That explains everything. Anyways, we need to talk Kagome." Kagome sighed, "can we do this later Inuyasha? I'm sort of working." "Stop avoiding me Kagome, I'm serious." "So am I!" Inuyasha phone rang, it was Sango. "Ya Sango." Inuyasha we got something. She met with a guy named Naraku. "Naraku." Kagome dropped her tray and it landed with a loud clatter and dishes breaking. Inuyasha, what was that? "Nothing. Hey I'm in the middle of something here. Can you tell me the rest tomorrow?" Umm. sure, I have it recorded. "great." Inuyasha hung up is phone and looked up. "Huh? Where's Kagome?" "She had to leave." Aya said then turned to leave. "Hey! What a minute? Why?" Aya closed her eyes and sighed, "Your getting close Inuyasha. But at the moment it's too close for Kagome." Aya walked off leaving him standing there.

  


Inuyasha walked back to the table and sat down just as his fathered got the bill. "Hey mom?" "Yes dear?" "Have you ever heard of a guy named Naraku?" Aiko's face went pale. "Inuyasha...where did you hear that name?", his father asked. Inuyasha explained to his parents about that afternoon, Sango and Miroku, and his run in with Kagome. "So then Sango called and said Kikyo was talking with some guy named Naraku. Kagome freaked out and disappeared and Aya said something about how I was getting close but maybe too close." They had just arrived home as Inuyasha finished his story. His mom and dad looked at each other. "How do you suppose Kikyo knows him?", Aiko asked her husband. "I'm not sure, but then again I don't know everything." "Will you two please tell me what the hell is going on?!" "Lets go inside.", Nishi said.

  


Inuyasha sighed and followed his parents inside their house and they sat down in the living room. Aiko and Nishi sat on the couch and Inuyasha sat in a chair across from them. "Earlier I had a run in with Aya and she told me that something happened at the temple and when Kagome got home that 'impaired' her ability to trust. Then Sango finds out that Kikyo knows some guy named Naraku and everybody is freaking out at his name. So will someone tell me what is going on?" His parents glanced at each other once more. "Son, Naraku is an incredible strong, sly, and tricky demon that was once human. And he is a shape-shifter because his body is made up of many demons. That's just about all I know.", his father said.

  


Inuyasha nodded and glanced to his mother. "Do you know anything?" "Uh...heh...well...look at the time....I should get to bed. See you both in the morning." Aiko hurried out before either of the two could say a thing. Inuyasha merely huffed and glared at his father. "We should be getting to bed as well." Nishi hurried out of the room and Inuyasha sat there for a moment. 'Dad knows more, mom knows something, and Kikyo's up to something. Kagome must have had a run in with this Naraku guy that no one wants to tell me about though I have every right to know...maybe Rin can give me some advice.'

  


Inuyasha stood up and walked down one of the many corridors in this house. Okay, it wasn't actually a house, it was a mansion. His father was head of Takashi Co. Which manufactured just about anything. There wasn't anything in Tokyo now-a-days that didn't have his name on it. Which is why Kikyo was all over him, she wanted his money. Sango, Miroku, and now Kagome were the only ones that were ever around him without wanting something. His stopped at a door and knocked. "Who is it?" a sweet voice sounded inside. "It's me Rin." He could hear footsteps and then the door opened. "Inuyasha, what a surprise. I hardly see you anymore since I heard Kagome came back." Inuyasha looked at her, she was also similar to Kagome. Brown round eyes with long black hair, but she always wore a smile on her face and her eyes were of innocence. She was his older brother's fiancé, and how such an arrogant, self-centered, cold hearted guy like Sesshomaru could be engaged to a pretty, hyper, innocent, warm, free-spirited girl like Rin was beyond him. "Ya, about Kagome...can I come in?" Rin turned serious and nodded stepping aside to let Inuyasha in closing the door behind him.

  


Twenty minutes later Inuyasha had explained everything to Rin who had so far just sat there and listened. That's what he liked about Rin, he could talk to her without getting sympathy or the cold shoulder. "Inuyasha, it sounds liek to me that this Naraku had a very serious effect on Kagome. I don't know what happened, nor have I heard of him. I don't think anyone's really told you anything because they all feel that Kagome should be the one to tell you, but for her to tell you she would have to trust you and you can't gain her trust without knowing. It's really one big circle." Inuyasha sighed and looked down to the ground. "So it's hopeless?" "Not nessecarily." Inuyasha's ear perked. "You can approach this one of two ways. You can either find out what happened when she got home which might give you some idea of what's going on because it sounds like whatever happened at home and at the temple are closely related. Or you can wait till moday in which this Naraku guy should make an appearance if he is doing a favor for Kikyo. You should do the second thing anyways just to make sure because it sounds like Naraku can stand up to Kagome's abilities. But its your choice." Inuyasha nodded and said his thanks, that was another thing eh liked about Rin, she was smart. 

  


He got up and opened the door where his brother was standing. Inuyasha nodded to his brother and left to go to his room. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at his brother then looked at Rin. "He was seeking advice Sessy." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Hey, can you do me a favor?" Rin asked. "Anything." "I need to speak with Kagome Higarshi." "You mean the wench my brother is dating." Rin glared at him, "Watch what you saw, and yes, her. I'd like to know more about what's going on so I need to speak to her directly. But not now, wait till tomorrow after school." Sessy sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll get her for you." Rin smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Thankyou."

********************************************************************************************

I know Inu's mom wasn't a miko, but for plot line she is here......wait.....I have a plot? Anyways, Rin and Sessy make their appearance and Rin will play a greater part. Also for plotline (I still don't think I have a plot) I have to bring in Naraku but I will kill him as well as Kikyo...who will die...cause she is a fuckin' bitch that doesn't know when to DIE and STAY dead. Noooooo, she has to ruin EVERYTHING. Make me happy and review! If you have any questions feel free to ask, and if you want a notice when I update let me know.


	10. The Story Is Told

It's Super Bowl Sunday everyone and I got a party to go to in an hour! It's actually my mom's friends party, but hey, the games gonna be on and there's gonna be a lot of food(FOOD!!). And if need be, a compy I can use! Wahoo! So who do you think is gonna win?

Side note: To make it easier for me ~ ~ these symbol the beginning and end of a flashback, look carefully for them.

Disclaimer: I have forgotten this, but I don't own Inuyasha cause if I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics, I would be making them come true. So don't sue me

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 10

The Story Is Told

Kagome didn't go to school the next day, neither did Kikyo, which meant rumors flew like crazy. It was Thursday so Kagome still had a chance to make an appearance, but something told Inuyasha he was going to have to hunt her down to get anything out of her. During school he was moping around, and in spite of Sango and Miroku's efforts to keep his mind focus on school he still only thought of Kagome. At lunch he resolved to go see her after school.

Kagome on the other hand could be found huddle in a little ball in the corner of her room. She had been there since last night, not getting a wink of sleep. Aya had stopped by on occasion and tried to coax Kagome out of her corner but to no avail. 'He's coming, I can't believe he's coming. There is no way I can face him...not again.' were her only thoughts. If anytime was good for Inuyasha to appear that would be now. She caught a glimpse of her clock. 3:00 pm. School was just getting out. She heard a knock on her door, felt the aura of a demon, a full one. She stiffened as she heard more knocks then the door open. She blacked out.

Inuyasha arrived at Kagome's house at 3:15. He knocked on the door...no answer...knocked again..no answer. Thinking it was strange that no one was home he reached for the doorknob and found the door to be slightly open. 'This isn't right, the door is always firmly closed.' Inuyasha stepped inside, sniffed, and covered his nose in disgust. "Ah, man. It smells like Sesshoumaru in here...but why?" Inuyasha followed the scent directly up to Kagome's room. He threw open the door and looked around. The scent of Kagome and that of Sesshoumaru were mixed in this room. 'But why? Why would he take Kagome? .. Only one way to find out. Inuyasha hurried outside, got in his car, and headed home.

*Meanwhile...*

"You kid-napped her!" "You said you wanted to speak with her but she was asleep!" For once in his life, besides the time he met Rin, Sesshoumaru was losing his cool. "That was no excuse to just take her! You should no better then that." "It's not like it would matter." Rin looked at him. "Huh?" "I found this in her room next to her." Sesshoumaru handed Rin an envelope labeled 'Kagome'. "What's this?" "Read it. It might explain a few things." Rin looked at Sessy, then the envelope, then Sessy, and back to the envelope before taking out the letter in held.

*three minutes later* "OHMYGOD!! How can someone do that?! And to their own child! No wounder why she doesn't trusty people!" Sesshoumaru sighed, Rin was a handful. 

Kagome cringed and slowly started to wake up. 'Where am I? ... I'm on something soft...it's warm...like..a-a bed. But not mine.' She started register voices and one was shouting, 'other people are here.' Kagome sat up and put her hand on her head. "Oh...my head." Rin looked over at Kagome who was on her bed. "Oh my. You awake.", she said and hurried over to Kagome's side. "I'm terribly sorry for the rudeness of my fiancé, but I did wish to speak with you." Kagome vision cleared in a moment and she looked from the girl next to her to the guy standing across the room. He had a cold, emotionless face, silver hair, golden eyes...thenit hit her. "Sesshoumaru! Then you must be Rin!" Rin clapped her hands together and smiled "You do remember me!" Kagome nodded, "So it was Sesshoumaru that came into my house." Rin nodded and Kagome sighed in relief. "Oh thank god."

"Kagome, I know it shouldn't be any of my business. But what's going on between You and Inuyasha. And this." Rin showed her the letter. "W-where d-d-did you g-get t-that?", Kagome asked nervously. "Sesshoumaru found it when he got you...is this true?" Kagome nodded. "But you've been back for almost two weeks and you've been living alone?" "Ya." "And I suppose Inuyasha doesn't know about this?" Kagome shook her head. "I haven't told him yet...I wasn't planning on telling him. I knew he'd get protective and..and I just didn't want to trouble him." "But kagome, Inuyasha loves you. He probably wont admit to it but he really cares about you...and it was getting sort of creepy." Kagome looked at her, "what do you mean?" "Here follow me."

Rin walked out and Kagome followed her. Sesshoumaru sighed and figured it was none of his business and went to his own room. Rin led Kagome quite a ways. "I had forgotten how big this place was." "You'll get use to it again." "So where are we going?" "Inuyasha's room. ..oh here we are, silly me." Rin opened the door and led Kagome inside. "Its dark." "I'm about to turn on the light, brace yourself." Rin flicked the switch turning on the lights and Kagome gasped. The walls were littering with articles, paper cut-outs, pictures, readings, all on temples. "What...What is this?" "Inuyasha has spent the bast ten years, since the hour you left, trying to find you. He wanted to know if you were okay, he wanted to make sure you were coming back to him. If you were afraid of troubling Inuyasha, it's a little to late."

Kagome looked along the wall and an article printed from the internet caught her sight. "He got it." "Excuse me?" "He found me he just never knew it. If he would have researched this one a little more he would have got it...he would have even found out what happened there."Kagome feel silent ...There was a loud crash "SESSHOUMARU!" "...well. It seems Inuyasha's home." , Rin said cheerily. Kagome looked around frantically. "What's the quickest why out of here?" Rin looked at her. "What do you mean?" "Rin it was really great seeing you again, but I'm just not ready to face Inuyasha. Not yet anyways." Rin looked at her unsure for a minute but then reached into her pocket and took out keys, "We'll take the jag." "We'll?!" Rin was already out the door, "Hurry up. We don't have much time." Kagome sighed and followed Rin.

*

Inuyasha stormed into Sessy's room. "Where is she?!" Sessy didn't take his eyes off the T.V. "Have some respect little brother." "Fuck respect. Where is Kagome?!" "Your wench? With Rin, they were heading towards your room last but they are gone probably gone now. I think they took the jag. Now get out of my room." Inuyasha sheepishly nodded and left closing the door behind. Well, didn't he feel like an idiot. He went to his room and sure enough he could smell Kagome's scent there. He looked around. They had left a few minutes ago. He sighed and turned his attention to the floor, he was never going to find out what happened. That's when he noticed the paper on the ground, it was from his wall.

He picked it up and looked at it, on of his research over the years, but what was this doing off the wall. 'Kagome must have been looking at it I can smell her scent on here...I wonder, this gave an inclination to a temple, but I thought it was so far off base..' Inuyasha sat down at his computer and logged onto the internet bringing up the page where he had gotten the print out from. He had read through this only once and didn't think anything of it therefore disregarding it, but there had to be something behind it. He read over the page again, still nothing. It hinted towards a temple in the mountains, but it gave no name, no description, nothing. But there had to be something, it didn't matter how many times he read it there was nothing. 'So why did she look at this one?'

He stared at it over and over trying to figure out something. "It's probably just a coincidence.", he said. As if trying to reassure himself as there was no one else around. He looked outside at the cherry blossom trees that were in full bloom and smiled. "Kagome's favorite tree was the sakura..." A light blue light emmited from his computer screen. He turned to see a vortex coming out of his computer(weird eh?). "What the.."

**

"Really? You get there through portals?" "That's one way. And there are several portals, when even opens up if you say the password while at a certain web page. There are several ways, it's just the more conventional way." "How did you get there?" "A train actually." "So...can you tell me what happened? At the temple I mean." Kagome fell silent. "Inuyasha told you Naraku was mentioned." Rin nodded. Kagome sighed. "I was very...emotional when I first got there because I...well..I missed Inuyasha. Since my emotions were out of control so were my powers, and no one was able to get close enough to me except the high priestess Keade." 

~

An old woman stepped outside as she faced others of high standing. "Any luck Kaede-sama?", one spoke. "The girl has power, I will give her that. Wards have been set up so she will not effect anything outside..hopefully." "May I try?" Piped a young voice. The others mumbled and parted presenting a small boy about the age of eight. "It is highly dangerous in there child. Are you certain you can calm the girl?", Kaede questioned. The boy nodded. "Very well. Go inside." The boy smiled and entered the room.

"Another one?!", a girl said. The room started to shake. "I said I refuse! Not until I can see him!" "You too?" The girl looked up at him and there eyes connected, that said it all. The room started shaking and the girl calmed herself as well as her powers. The boy smiled and took a seat next to her. "We share the same pain. Being parted from the one's we love." Kagome sat silently watching him. "You look like her. The girl I love. I came her to train so I can protect her." "I'm here so I wont hurt anyone protecting him when he can't defend himself because of me." "I'm Onigumo." "My name's Kagome." "Why don't we be friends Kagome? We can help each." Kagome looked at him, "You promise you'll never leave me? People leave me" The boy smiled, "I promise." "Then I'll be your friend."

~

"We became the best of friends and I laid all my trust in him. I thought we shared the same pain. Four years went by, four years I trusted him before he turned on me."

~ 

"HYYAAHH! HAH!" The wooden figures shattered into pieces and a boy in the door clapped. "Very good Kagome." "Oh, Onigumo. You scared me. But I thought you were watching." "Your third sight has been growing Kagome, just as you have." Kagome smiled, but she felt a little creeped out. Over the past month she had a feeling that everything he said had an under lying meaning. "Well it seems like you have been watching me a lot recently Onigumo. Is there something you wish to speak about?" The young boy blushed slightly, "can we go for a walk?" Kagome nodded and Onigumo led the way.

They walked through the gardens on the grounds. "I always love walking through here." , Kagome said with a smile. "I know. ... Kagome, there has been something I have been meaning to tell you for sometime now." "Yes, Onigumo?" "Remember when I said that I was here to defend the girl that I loved?" Kagome nodded. "Well my love has changed. True whilst I did once love my old friend, I know love you Kagome." Kagome looked at him utterly shocked. "Onigumo...I...I'm sorry. While your love might have changed, I will always love Inuyasha." "But he's is neither a human nor demon! He's probably forgotten about you, he's a half-breed for Kami's sake." Kagome's eyes narrowed, "Watch what you saw about Inuyasha, Onigumo. I'm sorry, but my feelings for you shall never reach beyond friendship and I will forever love Inuyasha."

Onigumo glared at her, "If it's a demon you want it will be a demon you get!" Onigumo ran off. "Onigumo! Wait!", Kagome cried, but he kept moving. 

~

"He disappeared. My anger at him for not only insulting Inuyasha but suggesting I betray him as well assisted in my training, but hindered my sight. Then two weeks later he reappeared, not as Onigumo, but the evil, cruel Naraku who came seeking me or revenge.

~ 

Wood fell to the ground. "Kagome, that is the third dojo ye have shattered this week." The girl sighed and pushed her raven hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry Kaede-sama, I guess I'm still angry and worried about Onigumo, it has been two weeks since he ran off." "Ye should stop worrying child." "I know Kaede-smama, put I can't help but worry." At the moment a man ran up, dressed in the robes of a second level fighter. "Kaede-sama, we are being attacked!", he said. "Who would attack this temple?", Kaede questioned.

"Fear not old women, I'm only here for the girl.", a deep, cold voice spoke. A man with trailing black hair and piercing black eyes that showed no warmth fell from the sky landing softly on the ground. "Onigumo? Is that you?", Kagome shouted. They locked eyes and Kagome face turned pale and frightened. She took a step back, "Y-your not Onigumo..." The man laughed, "That pathetic excuse for a living creature, no. He sacrificed his body to demons to gain power and give you what you are so deeply interested in, a demon. You may call me Naraku." Kagome legs collapsed under her, this guy sent a chill down her spine. "It doesn't matter", she spoke harshly, "Human, demon. Onigumo, Naraku. You can be and call yourself whatever you want, I'll never love you! My heart belongs to Inuyasha, and I'll never break our promise the way Onigumo broke his!" "Well the next time your love sees you then, you'll be in a casket. Die Wench!"

~

"He attacked me head on. Punches, kicks, claws. He tore my flesh and bruised my body. But I only thought of Inuyasha the entire time. He told me that he'd spare my life if I would go with him. I still refused. His next words though, the reached me. He said, 'Then you shall break you promise to your love for you shall die.' Something Inside me changed and the next thing I knew I was standing and Naraku was on the ground beaten. The wounds on my body had left and appeared on him. I had the urge to kill, I was going to kill him. Then he disappeared. I spent the next few months in morning. Onigumo was such a nice boy, tainted by an unrequited love. I feared that would happen to me. That's why I never really let Inuyasha in. Why I never told him anything. Cause what if would have left me, even a promise can't keep people near me." 

********************************************************************************************

Well, there's that. You sure this story is good, cause I really think it's so corny, and I got other one's I've been writing by hand I think is better. *shrug* Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Ja ne


	11. I'm running out of good chapter titles

Welcome to the Next installment of Love is Never Easy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did I wouldn't be writing this, you would be watching it ^_^ 

Love Is Never Easy

Chapter 11: I'm running out of idea's for chapter titles

  


"That arrogant bastard! I'll never forgive him for what he did to Kagome!" "Calm ye self Inuyasha." The silver-haired boy looked down at the old woman sitting on the floor drinking tea. It had turned out that deciphering the code and saying the name of the Temple (which was rather obvious) would open up a portal to the temple through the internet, the website was just a cover. (Go figure...don't actually try it) He had hit ground in a temple where the High Priestess Kaede found him and after exchanging introductions she told him Kagome's story, though with much reluctance.

Inuyasha was currently in a raging fit after hearing the story. "Inuyasha, do ye know why I told you this story after everyone else would not?" Inuyasha stopped storming around and looked at her blankly. "It is because ye will have to fight in Kagome's place. This fight of here's to come Monday will not be against Kikyo, but against Naraku most likely. And I do not think she will be able to fight him." Inuyasha crossed his arms and nodded, "Okay hag, so how do I get back?" Kaede snapped her fingers and pointed to a regular door. "Go through there Inuyasha and ye shall be home." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow but walked to the door instead. "And Inuyasha." He stopped and looked at her. "Ye best not tell Kagome about our meeting." 

Inuyasha nodded then opened the door. He shaded his eyes as a bright light shone through. He shrug and walked through the door having the light envelope him. The next thing he knew he was standing in his room. He looked around a little confused and looked back at his open bedroom, through it was the hallway. He just shrugged and flopped down on the bed thinking about what he had heard. 'Being betrayed at a young age would hurt anyone...' "Oh, Inuyasha there you are. I just got word from Kaede. You've been gone almost an entire day." Inuyasha looked up and saw his mom standing the doorway then looked at his clock which read 12:30. "Oh..." "Inuyasha...I heard what's going...and I think it would be best if you spent your time watching over Kagome. Just be sure she's safe...if Naraku is involved he might not wait to get to her." Inuyasha sat up and looked at her. "You knew didn't you?" Aiko sighed, "I was there that day. Kagome was torn after it happened, she didn't know wether to be angry or sad. It took a toll on her." Inuyasha nodded and stood up, "Rin here?" "Came back awhile ago." "I'll be at Kagome's." Aiko nodded as her son walked down the hallway picking up a pair of miscellaneous keys along the way.

**

He arrived at Kagome's house in ten minutes, though he ran almost every single red light and could have sworn he had the cops on his tail for a minute or so. He instantly got out of the car and ran up the stairs. 'Her mom should really think about a driveway.' When he got to the top everything looked the same...except for the motorcycle parked in front of the house. He figured he'd asked how that got there later seeing as how there was no driveway. He went up and knocked on the door...no answer. He rang the door bell...no answer. He got irritated on rang it a few more times. "Hold your fuckin' horses already!",came an annoyed voice from inside. Thou it didn't sound like Kagome's mom. The door opened and revealed Aya. "You!" Inuyasha said pointing at her. "Lower your finger, and my name's Aya. Come on, Kagome's up in her room." 

Inuyasha walked in and followed her up to Kagome's room. "This house seems pretty bleak and quite. Where is everyone?" "What d'ya mean?" "I mean Kagome's mom, brother, and her grandfather who use to cover me with sutras, though they never worked." Aya paused for a moment on the stairs but then continued, "It's not my place to say." Inuyasha scoffed, 'I've been hearing that a lot recently, mind telling my why?" 'Because we feel it would be better if Kagome told you herself." "We? Who else is in on this?" Aya had to smirk, "More than you wanna know." She stopped at Kagome's door. "Go on in. You'd be the first besides Sesshoumaru to get her out of her corner."

Inuyasha raised at eyebrow at her but went on into Kagome's room. The room was almost pitch black except for the rays of light coming through the window. "Uhh...Kagome?" He saw something move and the lights flickered on showing Kagome right next to him. "Aya has to dramatize everything. I'm not going to school tomorrow though if that's why you're here." Inuyasha looked at her. "Why would you say that?" "Rin pestered me about it, Sango came by, and Miroku called..all yesterday. I thought you had given up on me." 'I can't tell her...' "What on this earth would make you think that?", Inuyasha asked though he already knew the answer. "Kagome looked out her window at the sky. "Nature, Inuyasha. It doesn't matter if your human of demon anymore we all react the same."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome by her shoulders. "Kagome, look at me." She glanced quickly at him but then looked away. "Kagome, come on." He had desperation in his voice . Kagome was still reluctant but looked into his eyes. "There is nothing that will ever make me leave you. Not Kikyo, not Kouga, nothing and no one, not even Naraku." She looked into his eyes searching for something...then she saw it, understanding. 'He knows...' Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha and hugged him. At first he was surprised but then he gently wrapped his arms around her. Tears soon soaked the front of his shirt as Kagome cried gently. After a few minutes Kagome stopped crying and cuddled up to him. "How long have you known?" Inuyasha was taken aback for a moment but soon answered, "Less then a day."

Kagome nodded slowly not letting go. Aya cam in after a few more minutes. "Kagome, your going to have to let go of him sometime. He probably has to go home.", Aya said as she tried to pull Kagome away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha growled protectively and held her tighter not wanting to let go of her. Aya glared at him. "Don't growl at me dog-boy." "Who are you calling dog-boy? Wench." Aya fumed "Wench?! Why you...you..." "What's the matter? Dog got your tongue?" Inuyasha smirked triumphantly as Aya continued to fume. "Why you little?" Aya lunged at Inuyasha but was stopped by Kagome's shield. 

Aya reflected against the shield and hit the floor. "Don't you even think about it." Kagome lowered her hands and Inuyasha smirk grew wider. Kagome then turned around and looked squarely. "And you better stop being such a jerk, Aya's my friend." Aya smirked and stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha and Inuyasha growled in response. Kagome sighed and rubbed her head. 'What the hell can get me out of this?' Then it hit here, the only thing these two probably had in common. "Who wants ramen?!" "RAMEN!" Aya and Inuyasha shouted happily at the same time. "Yep, I just have to go down to the kitchen to...god." 

Inuyasha and Aya headed for the door and got there at them same time getting caught then fighting to see who gets to go first. Kagome just sighed, pushed them through and continued on her way down to the kitchen. Ten minutes later Kagome set three bowls on the table, one for Inuyasha, one for Aya and one for herself.. She didn't even sit down before the two were gobbling down theirs. '-_-, well at least it's keeping them peaceful...but I've lost my appetite.' Kagome pushed her bowl away, just looking at the two eat made her sick. Both set their empty bowls down and looked at Kagome's full one. 

"You going to eat that?" Aya asked. Inuyasha glared at her, "Of course she is. You should eat Kagome." "I will later, Inuyasha. You two can share it." Aya smiled and happily took half and gave the rest to Inuyasha who looked at it for a moment. He's obsessiveness over ramen was quickly replaced with his caring for Kagome. He could tell she hadn't eaten in awhile so he got up and put the bowl in the fridge. Kagome looked at him oddly but didn't say anything. The three spent the rest of the afternoon playing around, laughing, and arguing. It was around 5:00 when Inuyasha caught sight of the time. "Hey Kagome, where's your family? I haven't seen them all day." 

Kagome fell silent and looked at the ground. Aya hit her over the head, "You haven't told him yet?" "Kagome rubbed her head " ...no." Inuyasha looked at them. "What? Told me what?" "umm...my mom got a job in America and she moved there with Grandpa and Sota." Inuyasha looked at her incredulously, "Your kidding me! You mean you've been living here alone! Why didn't you tell me? You could come and stay with me." "That's why Inuyasha, I'm not leaving this shrine." "Fine then I'm staying with you." Kagome and Aya's mouths hit the floor. "What?" "I-Inuyasha, you can't stay here..." 'And why not? I was going to anyways with the Naraku guy about, I can't very well let him get to you or anything I'd never forgive myself if I let anything happen to you." "B-but..I-I m-mean..." "What? It's not like your mom will care. She doesn't live here. And I'm not going to leave you unprotected." 

"Kagome is quite capable of taking care of herself!" Aya shouted defensively. "I don't care, I'm not leaving her side!" The two jumped up and glared daggers at each other. Kagome stood in between the two and pushed them apart. "Will you two just quite it already?" "I just don't understand how you can like such a jerk Kagome.", aya sneered. "Well I don't understand how you can be friends with an annoying little whelp.", Inuyasha retorted. More daggers are glared. Kagome sighed, "You two are giving me a headache."

********************************************************************************************

It's short, I know, but I'm in a rush cause I've been flaking on my studies. My mom's getting pissed at me. Anyways, I started Driver's training which means I can drive...with an adult 25 or older in the car. But still, I can drive.


	12. Compromising Positions

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 12

Compromising Positions

"God look a the time, I promised mom I'd be home for dinner tonight." "Aww, can't you stay little longer Aya, I think Inuyasha's gonna lose soon." "Naw, I'd rather leave you two in this compromising position." Kagome and Inuyasha both glared at her. The two were currently in the middle of a game of twister and they were literally wrapped around each. "Aya, you can not leave us like this, I swear you must have planned this or something.", Kagome protested cause if either her or Inuyasha moved their position wouldn't get much better and then they'd be on the floor. 

Aya grinned evilly and winked, "No Kagome of course not. You know I would never do anything like that." "You sure about that?" Inuyasha retorted. He didn't like this setup anymore than Kagome. ... Well it wasn't that he didn't like it, but he had gone so long without Kagome and being near her now was just driving him crazy. All day he had just wanted to kiss her and hold her with ever fiber of his being, and this position wasn't helping any. And if the were to collapse..oh god, he could already see what it would be like and he could tell Kagome's limbs were weakening. Aya glared at him btu shrugged it off, "Either way I got to get going, but Inuyasha I swear if you try to take advantage of Kagome in anyway I will beat you to the point where even you wont know who you are." "What do you take me for? I would never take advantage of Kagome!" But Aya had already skipped out the door.

"How can you be friends with a girl like her Kagome?" "Why don't we first work on getting out of this and then will talk about my choice in friends. Speaking of which, Miroku isn't the best guy either." Inuyasha sneered but dropped the matter. She was right, they needed to get out of this mess Aya had put them in. "Okay well why don't you try moving your right arm?" "Wouldn't that trip your leg?" "You got a better idea?" Kagome sighed and tried moving her arm to give her more support so Inuyasha could get out cause she was mostly on top of him, but, just as she had though, only succeeded in hitting his leg causing them to fall..or for her too fall on him to be more correct. 

Inuyasha managed to turn himself around to catch Kagome so she wouldn't fall to hard. They came face to face and a blush spread across their faces. "Uh..well...I'm just...ya..." Kagome pushed herself off of Inuyasha and sat up, not much better cause now she was straddling him. Kagome brushed her hair out of her face and noticed how Inuyasha was even redder. She then caught sight of their new position and instantly jumped up, "Oh Kami, gomen." Inuyasha blushed a little more and nodded getting up himself. An awkward silence followed in which they just stood there avoiding each other's gaze. After a while Kagome moved toward the kitchen, "I'm gonna make us some dinner." "Okay..", Inuyasha replied.

After Kagome disappeared into the kitchen Inuyasha turned and banged his head on the wall. 'Idiot, idiot, idiot! I should have said something or kissed her at least...god how I miss her kisses, how I miss her...' Inuyasha thoughts started to wander into 'dangerous territory'(^_~ ) but he quickly brought himself back. 'Stupid Miroku, I've been hanging out with that pervert too long.' Kagome walked out of the kitchen carrying two bowls full of ramen. "Here you go Inuyasha." Kagome set down the bowls and Inuyasha come over to the table and sat down with her. "Thanks Kagome." They then ate in silence, both at a lose for words. After they were done Kagome picked up the bowls and took them into the kitchen. 

When she came out, she ended up face to face with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha... I-",she started but was cut off when Inuyasha captured her lips with his. He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as if not wanting it to end, deepening the kiss. Kagome was shocked at first but gladly went into his arms. Kagome pulled away gasping lightly for breath. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled, "I guess this means we're back on good terms." "You know it." Kagome smiled.

********************************************************************************************

I know, it's short, deal with it. Next Chapter: The Fight. Don't forget to review.


	13. Can't anything ever go as planned?

Naraku is and always will be an evil bastard but he is going to be very OOC, in fact there wis going to be a lot of OOCness coming up. But I swear if I get any flames for it there will be hell to pay.

Love is Never Easy

Chapter 13: Can anything ever go as planned?....Part 1

~Monday Morning~

"Uh, you sure I can't just skip. I would be soo much better for my new image." "Kagome," Inuyasha gave her a stern look, "I thought you said you were going to drop it." "I am, but I still have that fight this afternoon.", she pleaded adding puppy-dog eyes. "Not a chance, how am I suppose to protect you if something were to happen here and I was at school." Kagome smiled slyly. "You could always stay here with me.",she said ending her sentence with a chaste and somewhat quick kiss. Inuyasha growled slightly out of annoyance when she pulled away and started urging for more off her kisses but soon caught himself. "Oh no you don't. Your going to school and that's that!" Kagome pouted but went upstairs to change into her uniform regardless.

~School~

Kagome rolled her eyes as she got out of Inuyasha's car and the school was filled with gossip as the students eyed her as she passed them. She know knew that Inuyasha loved her and wouldn't leave her, though he never actually said it, and her act was no longer important and it was good to be her again. But it would take at least a month for something else to happen and everyone to forget about her. Right now she only had one problem, Naraku, but Inuyasha had said he would fight in her place. Or...at least...she thought she only had one problem.

"Kagome! How's my woman? It's good to see you back to normal." Before she knew what was going on she was in the arm's of another man and her eyes saw nothing but blue... "You stupid wolf, you better get your hands off Kagome!" 'Riiiiiigggghhhttt, Kouga.', Kagome thought, 'I had forgotten about him.' Kouga turned slightly so it would be harder for Inuyasha to get Kagome, "And what if I don't?" Inuyasha growled and twitched his claws. "Then I'll tear you into pieces. So get your hands of my Kagome!" '...His Kagome?!', the thought ran through both Kouga's and Kagome's mind. 

In Kouga's state of shock he loosened his grip on Kagome enough and she was able to break free. "Well, if I'm going to be someone's woman," she said with a smirked, "I'd prefer to be Inuyasha's. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a class to get to, but maybe we can still be friends." Kagome flashed him a polite smile before heading down the hall with people watching her. 'Two weeks, I've been here two weeks and I'm already the center of attention. And it isn't going to get better after I beat Kikyo's ass this after noon. If it wasn't for pity I would have just wiped the floor with her last week. And now...now she has...him.' 

Kagome sank into her seat as she came to the realization. Guns, swords, rocket launcher, and type of technologically weapon she was trained to be able to handle. She could take out ninjas, assassins, monks and mikos, but Naraku was a different story. He was cruel and filled with hatred, and he played on people's weaknesses and he knew hers. "Inuyasha...." she whispered so quietly that no human ear could here her. "Yes?" She looked up and Inuyasha was standing over her. "Nothing..." Inuyasha sat down next to her, "If he shows up I'll fight him, I already told you that." Kagome nodded. 'That's what I'm worried about...', she thought.

The greater part of the day went in silence as they just sat there listening to the teacher drone on and on about something or other. Inuyasha was falling asleep, and Kagome probably would have been if it wasn't for her damn thoughts that kept on bothering her. She glanced over at Inuyasha and frowned, whoever told him the story left out an important fact just like she did with Rin 

~Flashback~

Kagome legs collapsed under her, this guy sent a chill down her spine. "It doesn't matter", she spoke harshly, "Human, demon. Onigumo, Naraku. You can be and call yourself whatever you want, I'll never love you! My heart belongs to Inuyasha, and I'll never break our promise the way Onigumo broke his!" "Well the next time your love sees you then, you'll be in a casket. Die Wench!"

~End Flashback~

But that wasn't all, after he attacked and my powers acted on there own..he said one last thing..

~Flashback~

Kagome watched in horror as wounds appeared all over his body and blood splaterred everywhere. Naraku dropped to his knees and only his arms were really supporting him. "This isn't over Kagome.", he said as he looked at her with malice in his eyes, "I will have you Kagome, but not before I have you watch your love slain before your very eyes. I will have you and his blood." A purple cloud formed around him, and when it cleared he was gone.

~End~

Kagome turned her attention away from Inuyasha, who was sleeping peacefully, and looked at the clock. Ten minutes to lunch. 9.............8...........7...........6.........5........4.......3.......2......1 The bell rang and the students shot up from their naps and hurried out to lunch. Kagome, on the other hand, couldn't move. Just as the bell rang, as if on cue, a the presence of a familiar aura washed over her causing her to shudder with fear. "Hey Kagome. You coming?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the doorway were Inuyasha was standing. "...Sorry Inuyasha. He's here." Inuyasha looked at her and smirked, "Great, I'll go take care of him now." "No Inuyasha." Kagome stood up and quickly picked up her books then walked over to him. She stopped in the doorway and looked up at Inuyasha. 

She kissed him deeply putting all her love for him in that one kiss leaving a somewhat stunned Inuyasha when she pulled away.. "I'm sorry Inuyasha," she said, "But I love you too much, and I can't let you fight him. Forgive me." Kagome set a slight charge of her energy through Inuyasha knocking him out. "Forgive me..." She whispered one last time before leaving the room and an unconscious Inuyasha behind.

Kagome ran through the halls which were practically empty. She couldn't pinpoint where he was. She felt his presence everywhere.

********************************************************************************************

I have writer's block so that is all your getting. Idea for what to do welcome, credit will be given if I use them. Don't forget to review or I just might flake on the next chapter.


	14. Oh look a song! oh ya, and some really w...

A/N: Hey look a chapter

Love is Never Easy: Chapter 14

Oh look! A song!...oh ya, and some REALLY weird stuff

Kagome ran through the halls which were practically empty. She couldn't pinpoint where he was. She felt his presence everywhere.

**

She cringed in pain as she dropped to her knees. Even though she had already fallen that didn't stop his attack. She had been thrown into walls, beaten, cut, but she still refused to fight back. He wanted her to scream to have Inuyasha come running, she wanted to re-awaken the kind-hearted Onigumo. He wouldn't kill her, he had a hatred for her, that's how she knew that a piece of Onigumo still resided somewhere in inside Naraku...that's why she wouldn't fight back.

*downstairs*

sniff sniff....'that smell..it smells like blood...Kagome's blood......Kagome's blood? Is she hurt?...Does she need my help?...She said he was...he was here...Did he hurt her? Hurt MY Kagome...' Inuyasha emotions changed from worried to anger. His peaceful face twisted into anger and his eyes shot open revealing gold with a slight tinit of red. In one swift movement he was up handing bounding to the roof.

*roof*

Kagome cringed as he picked her off the ground by her neck. She could feel the blood the trickled down her neck and join that which had almost dried. Naraku laughed. "You would rather die then kill me? A miko is suppose to be trained to kill demons. Not take pity or fall in love with them. Pathetic wench!" He threw her to the ground. "Look at where your pity has gotten you. If you really want to die then so be it!" He slowly walked over her and reached down to pick her up again when the door to the roof broken down.

Naraku and Kagome looked and saw a figure standing in the door way. "Inu...yasha..." She whispered softly. Inuyasha looked at her. "Kagome!", he said. He then turn to Naraku and closed his eyes in frustration. Naraku looked at him "So your Inuyasha? Well you have come just in time to see your woman die." "You will not touch a hair on her.", Inuyasha replied. His voice was deeper and his eyes opened gleaming red with blue pupils. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows as Naraku's eyes widen. His claws where longer and he had two stripes on each cheek. When he growled his longer fangs showed themselves. 

Kagome's eyes widen as she watched the fight. Inuyasha charged at Naraku and the battle of kicks and punches ensued. It seemed that even with Inuyasha transformation and new found strength he could still not beat Naraku for ever time he got close enough Naraku would pull another trick and get away. But Kagome was worried what would happen if Inuyasha did catch Naraku. It wasn't just his appearance that was different, but his movement too. Each strike was more rash and more ferocious. It was as if he only incentive was to kill, like a true demon.

'If it continues like this they will both kill themselves.", Kagome struggled as she slowly rose to her feet. 'I have to stop them.' Kagome braced herself against a few stacked boxes. Her powers were still strong, but with a weak body it didn't do her any good. If she tried to heal herself it would only waste energy. She could only barely support herself and watch as her love and her former best friend fought to kill. 

_(NUMB by Linkin Park...I do not own)_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

For once in a long time, Kagome felt helpless.

_Feeling so faithless, _

_Lost under the surface._

Inuyasha protected her when the were little, but he couldn't always protect himself. She wanted to do that for him.

_Don't know what your expecting of me_

And now she couldn't. She went through hell and back...and she was helpless again. 

_Put under the pressure _

_of walking in your shoes_

_[caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow]_

At that moment, Naraku's had went straight through Inuyasha stomach. Kagome collapsed to her knees in shock. 'It isn't fair!' Anger rose inside Kagome like a demon. She had to protect Inuyasha just like he would protect her, at all cost! 

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_...__

_[caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow]_

Her aura shot up, filled with her energy. It caused a blast similar to that of a nova and enveloped everything on the rooftop in one explosion attracting everyone's attention just as the were heading to class. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a glowing Kagome pounding Naraku.

_I've become so numb!_

She didn't even take notice of him, her now pink eyes fixated only on Naraku who was unfortunately not transformed back like Inuyasha. Inuyasha panicked. Not only was he unaware of how he got there, but something was wrong with Kagome. "KAGOME!!"

_I can't feel you there!_

Kagome kicked Naraku off the roof and then jumped off beating Naraku more along the way.

_I've become so tired!_

_So much more aware_

Right before they hit the ground Kagome kicked Naraku into a tree then made a soft landing. The crowd instantly spread out into a circle around Kagome and the tree.

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do _

_is be more like me_

_And less like you_

Inuyasha landed behind her as she started moving towards Naraku. "Kagome! Stop this!"

_Can't you see that your smothering me_

_Holding to tightly_

_Afraid to lose control_

'Inuyasha...' Kagome paused and turned to look at him. She walked towards him, reached out slowly, and ran her hand along his face. Inuyasha instantly pulled her into an embrace, kissing her full force. 

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart,_

_ right in front of you_

_[caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow]_

She returned his kiss harshly, knocking them to the ground. Kagome's rationality struggled mentally to regain control, but to no avail. Her rational mind was currently lost to her wants. (Didn't I do that in my last story? ... I don't remember...oh well, if I did then I'm repetitive and can't have an original thought Waho!)

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_[caught in the under tow, just caught in the under tow]_

Inuyasha was shocked as Kagome continued to kiss him. It was a kiss of passion, but that of lust. Not like he was going to protest, it did keep her from killing anyone, which he knew she would regret later, and he did enjoy. He could feel her settling down and returning back to normal...until someone interrupted that is.

_Every second I waste_

_ is more then I can take_

"Get the fuck off of my man you slut!", yelled a girl, one of the few people who were left. "Kagome! Why are you kissing that dig turd!", yelled a guy. 'Kagome, no!', was the only thing Inuyasha thought as he felt Kagome's aura surge again as she pulled away from him. "Kagome..." 

_I've become so numb!_

_I can't feel you there!_

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha and looked at the two knew intruders_. _"UH,, you little wench...", came a weak voice from the side. Inuyasha looked to see Naraku moving slowly from his place in the tree that Kagome had kicked him into earlier.

_I've become so tired!_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do is be more like me_

_And less like you_!

Kagome's energy pulsed as she faced her three new opponents. She could feel her once gained rationality slipping away once again.

_And I know _

_I might end up failing too!_

_But I know_

_You were just like me _

_with someone disappointed in you!_

Everything went black...

_I've become so numb!_

_I can't feel you there!_

_I've become so tired!_

_So much more aware_

_I'm becoming this_

_All I want to do _

_is be more like me_

_And less like you_!

_I've become so numb!_

_I can't feel you there!_

_[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]_

_I've become so numb!_

_I can't feel you there!_

_[I'm tired of being what you want me to be]_

******************************************************_**************************************_

Still short, I know. But hey, I got over my writers block and it is an update_. _ The song, despite what most of you might think, is really suppose to represent Kagome's own conflict within herself. What she is, what she wants to be, and what she needs to be. I might seem repetitive, but everything I do has a deeper meaning. And for those of you who have discovered them. I congratulate you. The next chapter will be the end. I was going to write it all here, but I figure it should be up in a few days, I promise! Don't forget to review

  



	15. gaaa! don't hurt me!

Gomen, gomen-nasa! bows repeaditly I remembered the other day about my story. I'm sooooo sorry i forgot...but now i can't even find the disk. i'm going to have to start the chapter over again but if i go one more week without updating i want lots of e-mail reminding me to right! got that? good   
  
animecraziegurl16  
  
P.S. once again i am very sorry 


	16. hides under a rock inside a locked 10 to...

Okay, i know after months of waiting you all are going to kill me for this, but i have no choice. This story is offically on haitus. Why you ask. Because with my classes starting next week and me working every otherday (except for this week when i have been working every day, my legs are killing me from standing up so much that's all i do, i never get to sit) this story will be on haitus till July 25! I promise i will do my best to work on it and have the last chapter(which i promise to be really really realy long to make up for it) up on July 26. And also, a heads up. Inuyasha and Kagome 2 (though it will have a different title) will begin on August 27 celebrating on year (with a few breaks ;) of writing and it was the day that Inuyasha and Kagome was put out last year. already ahve some great ideas and lots of twist for this one though it will ofcouse, and as always, be Inu/Kag and a little San/Mir. That's all, i gotta go get ready for work now!  
  
animecraziegurl16 


	17. Don't get your hopes up, it's just a not...

Thankyou to all my readers, new and old. I have recently received a lot of request to continue this story and I assure you I would like nothing more then to reach the ending myself. Unfortunately I have had the most extreme case of writer's block when I sit down to write the finally chapter. While I could put something together that would reached my desired end, I don't want the final chapter to be 'put together' but 'crafted'. I believe in doing my best at each and everything I do...even though I do flake when it comes to school work but that's besides the point. I will try my best to write the ending but I seriously doubt it will come out anytime soon. Thankyou for your support and your patience. 

anime-craziegurl16


End file.
